


To Belong

by momentofchaos



Series: The Grace of Belonging - A Series of Alternate Timelines [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter compliant, Alternate Timelines, Angie Martinelli deserved more screen time, Edwin Jarvis deserves the world, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I miss agent carter, If things had been different, Jack being Jack, Peggy and Daniel both think too much, Rose Roberts is what holds the SSR together, and so does his wife, and this is how I cope with that, nothing wrong with a little song and dance, peggysous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofchaos/pseuds/momentofchaos
Summary: If Peggy and Sousa had been endgame, what would that life look like.Can be read as a stand alone or a look into Beth's timeline from my previous fic You Belong.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Edwin Jarvis & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: The Grace of Belonging - A Series of Alternate Timelines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173653
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. 1948

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this ever since I finished my first fic in this series, which is linked if you want to read it. I adore both Agent Carter and Agents of SHIELD, so this is what my brain decided to write.
> 
> For the Peggysous shippers, I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent compilation of what I think season 3 onwards could have looked like for our favourite SSR Agent, if things had gone differently. It can be read as a standalone piece or as part of my alternate timeline series.
> 
> For the DaisySousa, Dousy shippers, this rambling fic offers a look at an alternate timeline of Beth's timeline, who is a character who inadvertently travelled to the SHIELD timeline in my previous fic 'You Belong', which is packed full of domestic parent Daniel and Daisy content, with a little sprinkle of angst because why not. You might enjoy checking that out first.
> 
> For the people like me who are hopelessly torn between the two canon ships for Sousa, welcome to how my brain has worked out the issue! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I've spent far too much of my time reading a lot of the fantastic PeggySous fics on here, which are far better than this, from a bunch of really talented writers that have been on this site a hell of a lot longer than me. I've taken inspiration from some of them, and spun my own little tale but I suggest reading all of those too!

“He just couldn’t let us have a day to ourselves could he.” Daniel smirked, as they sat in a comfortable silence at Jack Thompson’s bedside. The doctor had just finished telling them that Jack would survive his bullet wound, and after some rehabilitation would be able to return to active duty, much to the unexpected relief of both Peggy and Daniel, who agreed to stand guard until they could get some answers out of their fallen Chief.

“I don’t believe it’s in Jack’s nature to let anyone else get more attention than him on any given day.” Peggy replied smartly, her gaze still fixed on the pale blonde man who was still under the effects of the drugs given to him in surgery. Had it been a few weeks previous, Peggy was unsure she would feel this worried about Chief Thompson, but she supposed that was to be expected when the man almost died, no doubt at the hand of someone connected to this most recent case. Her mind was already whirring at the possibilities of the shooter, working on motives and methods, when she noticed Daniel was smiling something silly beside her, clearly not thinking the same things she was at that current moment.

“What are you smiling about Daniel?” she questioned.

“Oh, not much.” He smirked at her, before checking that Jack was still asleep before turning back at her. “Just about how I hope Rose is keeping her mouth shut in the office.”

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought of that.” Peggy said shaking her head slightly at the thought, feeling warmth creeping up her cheeks as she blushed. It hadn’t exactly been a plan to snog Daniel right there and then, but the way he was teasing her, playing her exactly how he knew how, that goofy, smug smile he had on his face as she tried to defend her actions. She found she couldn’t help herself. For only a split second, she was suddenly grateful that the bullpen was currently empty, but then Daniel was kissing her back and everything kind of melted into the background. It hadn’t really come back until Rose barged into Daniel’s office, distressed, only to find Peggy sat across Daniel’s lap which very briefly took precedent over the breaking news of Jack Thompson’s shooting. The two of them had leapt apart almost immediately but the furious blushing of both of them, as well as the Peggy’s signature shade smeared over both of them was very telling of the situation.

Upon learning of the current situation, both of them had righted themselves before rushing to the hospital to meet Jack’s ambulance, Daniel sending a trusted team of agents to sweep the hotel room. So, they hadn’t actually spoken about the kiss or the potential shift in their relationship in the aftermath.

“Maybe tell a guy when you’re gonna pounce him next time?” He teased, “That way he can prepare.”

“I did not pounce you. And if I remember correctly, you were very willing.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Good point.” He said, earning a smirk from Peggy again. “So, we should talk about it?”

“I suppose we should, before we get interrupted. Again.” Peggy said tucking her hair behind her ear. “I never did understand why you never asked me out for drinks again when you were in New York. I was waiting for you to.”

Daniel shot her a surprised look. “Well, I assumed you were letting me down easy the first time? I didn’t want to be that guy who couldn’t take a hint.”

“Oh Daniel, honestly. I really did have plans, I had to move out of the Griffith after you and Thompson arrested me there. Angie and I had to move into Howard’s penthouse.”

“Well, I suppose that makes sense.” Daniel said, looking down at his hands now.

“And then you moved out here and I thought you’d call but you didn’t, and I assumed you were angry with me, when really you were just moving on with your life.”

“I never really moved on Peg. I thought I loved Violet and I’m sure a part of me did. But as she pointed out when she broke off our engagement, I was running and hiding from these feelings I had for you the entire time. I just never thought a woman like you would want anything to do with me like that.” Peggy took his hand in hers at this, clutching it much as she had in the surveillance van that night.

“You’re far too hard on yourself Daniel. A kind, smart and handsome man like yourself, any woman would be lucky to have you.” A breath. “And as for me, I suppose I’ve never been good at expressing my feelings, despite the rumours that circulate the office, I’ve not had an awful lot of romantic experiences.” She didn’t mention who she knew was on the forefront of Daniel’s mind right then, but it wasn’t her feeling’s for Steve that were on her mind right now. “But I do have feelings for you Daniel, I have for a quite a while now.” She wasn’t one for avoiding a potentially awkward situation anyway.

Daniel had a big smile plastered on his face now, a goofy almost childlike look. “You know I feel the same way Peg.” And with that he leaned over a pressed a soft kiss to her lips, different to their previous kiss which had been passionate and fast, but this one was gentle and unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world. Peggy couldn’t help but smile as he pulled away, their faces inches apart when a knock was heard from the hospital room door. Suddenly, they snapped back to the reality of the situation and they were both on their feet, guns pointed at the figure who had now opened the door to Jack’s room. Upon seeing the guns pointed in his direction, the tall man let out a squeak and raised his hands in surrender, one of them still clutching a large hamper, which swung wildly at the sudden movement.

“Oh, Mr Jarvis for heaven’s sake, what are you doing here?” Peggy said, dropping the gun to her side as Daniel holstered his.

“Well, Rose called to let me know what had happened to Chief Thompson, and that you had come to the hospital, so I thought I’d bring some recovery-friendly snacks for Chief Thompson, and some dinner for the two of you. I thought you’d be in need of it.” The man explained, setting the basket on the table on the other side of Jack.

“Well, thank you Mr Jarvis, that’s very thoughtful of you.” Peggy returned her pistol to her handbag, as Daniel took a step beside her.

“Thank you, Jarvis. Speaking of Rose, I’m going to go and call the office, get an update from the scene and everything.” Daniel said, briefly squeezing Peggy’s hand when he thought Jarvis wasn’t looking, sending her a knowing look which she met with a nod, before he left the room in search of the closest phone.

Peggy saw Jarvis smirk slightly as he began unpacking the food, he’d brought with him, arranging packages of crackers and biscuits on Thompson’s bedside table.

“What are you smiling for Mr Jarvis?” she asked, trying to maintain a nonchalant tone to her voice.

“Oh no reason Miss Carter.” The man said promptly, a beat passing between them. “I trust you found a compelling reason to stay in California?”

“Yes, well given that my boss was shot here, I suppose I’ll be staying till we solve the case.” She replied curtly, taking the dish of food he handed to her.

“Oh, yes of course. The case.” He was smirking in a way that was infuriating her slightly, similar to when he’d been talking to her in the car a few days earlier.

“Spit it out Mr Jarvis.” She demanded of her friend.

“Well, it just seems that something may have shifted in your relationship with Chief Sousa.” Peggy opened her mouth with a gasp to fire back at him, but he continued, “There’s no point denying it Miss Carter, I could simply tell by how happy you look. I’ve become quite the detective after our little adventures.” There was no response from the woman from that, no more than a blush in her cheeks as she tried to think of some kind of response.

“Well, it’s a relatively new development.” Peggy managed to stammer out.

“No, it’s not Miss Carter.” Jarvis said solemnly, looking her in the eyes and she knew he was correct. Perhaps she hadn’t let herself tap into the feelings she had for Daniel earlier, due to the walls she’d built up over the years in order to protect herself. It hadn’t slipped past her that when he originally moved out here, after their professional goodbyes and promises to stay in touch, she hadn’t felt like herself. It took Angie pointing out that she was moping about the Penthouse before she realised why she was feeling so down about Daniel leaving.

“Perhaps its not.” She agreed. “Do you think it would be possible to use the room I’ve been staying in at Howard’s for a while longer?”

“Of course, Miss Carter, we’d be delighted to have you. I shall let Mr Stark know.” Jarvis passed her the thermos, no doubt filled with tea, before shutting the basket. “Will you be in need of a driver this evening?”

“No. Thank you Mr Jarvis, but you must return to your wife. I’m sure Chief Sousa will be able to drive me home after we’ve had a guard change for Chief Thompson.” Jarvis nodded in understanding.

“Good evening Miss Carter, I shall see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Mr Jarvis. I shall see you then.”

Meanwhile, on the phone a little way down the hall, Daniel was talking quietly, trying to be discreet around the nurses that were milling through the hallway.

“Yeah, have them inventory everything from the scene, and leave their report on my desk please Rose.”

_“No problem, Chief. How’s it all going over there?”_

“Doctor said Jack will make it, we’re standing guard for the time being, but send Parker and Fletcher over to switch with us in a couple of hours. We’ve got to keep in to the trusted few now.”

_“Not a problem Chief. Make sure you and Peg both get some rest, you’re gonna need it to catch this bastard.”_

“Will do Rose, thank you for handling the office.” Honestly, what would he do without her. He definitely owed her a good bottle of brandy by now.

_“No worries, Daniel.”_

“Oh, and Rose? About what happened in my office. If you could keep it to yourself, I’d really appreciate it.”

_“That will not be a problem, although when Jack wakes up, he owes me $5. A bullet to the chest won’t get him out of a bet with me.”_ He could hear her teasing tone on the other end of the phone as he groaned slightly.

“Alright Rose, I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

_“See ya then Chief.”_ Daniel returned the phone to its base, before picking up his crutch from where it was balanced on the wall and turning back towards Jack’s hospital room. He met Jarvis on the way, who wished him a good evening before leaving again. Upon entering the room, his eyes glanced over Jack, who’s condition seemed unchanged and then to Peggy who seemed to be setting up a spread of food on a table she had dragged in front of the chairs they had been sat on previously.

“I think Mr Jarvis went slightly overboard with the food.” She explained as he sat down.

“Yeah but, I think we’re both hungry enough to make a significant dent in this.” He replied picking up what seemed to be a mini quiche of some sort and tucking into it. They ate and discussed what Rose had relayed to Daniel from the agents that had been on the scene. They’d removed everything from the room, mainly Jack’s suitcase, and taken pictures of the scene, which would be on his desk when they went into the office tomorrow. After their dinner was cleared and packed away again in the basket, they both relaxed back into their chairs, the adrenaline of the days emotions getting to them both. Peggy felt her eyes begin to droop, and she tried to fight it, but Daniel’s arm snaked its way around her and held her close, a weirdly intimate act that she very much enjoyed as she curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, the warmth of his body drawing her in.

“It’s alright Peg, I’ll keep watch,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead gently.

“Alright, but wake me in 10 minutes, I just need to rest my eyes.” She said sleepily, as she let sleep take her. He smiled wide, although he was getting tired too, his prosthetic aching as he stretched it out. He had no intention of waking her much before the night shift arrived, but he’d agree for her sake.

*******

The first feeling Jack felt was discomfort, a sharp pain when he took in a conscious breath. It came flooding back to him suddenly. Opening the door. The barrel of the gun on the other side. A silent shot echoing through his brain. The cold feeling and the blood on the carpet as he fell to the floor. His eyes snapped open, and his racing heart began to calm as he realised, he was in a hospital room. A bandage around his chest and a blanket thrown over most of him. The room was dark, but there was a single lamp on by his bedside, the light stretching just far enough to reveal the two people who were sat by his bedside. As his eyes focussed slowly, he recognised Sousa’s profile and took note of the crutch propped up on the wall. What shocked him more was that it was Peggy Carter curled up into Sousa’s side, head tucked into the crook of his neck, the pair of them looking peaceful in whatever state of sleep they both seemed to be in. He’d never seen Peggy that relaxed, except briefly around the fire in Russia, hanging out with the 107th. He smirked. _‘Good on you Sousa’_ he thought to himself as his eyes began to shut again, the drugs coursing through his body making his mind slightly hazy. He had one last thought before he drifted back off, that he apparently voiced aloud.

“Oh shit, I owe Rose 5 bucks.”

* * *

Daniel insisted on courting her properly after that. There was dinners and movies and trips to the theatre. They even went dancing a couple of times, once Peggy convinced Daniel that she didn’t need him to be professional dancer to dance with her. Jack, who had taken up residence at the Stark Mansion after being released from the hospital, made sure to comment on their relationship whenever he could, especially when Sousa came to pick up his date for the evening.

Their dates were romantic and would often end in kisses at the door that left Peggy uncharacteristically weak at the knees, flushed as she closed the door after Daniel had driven away, an almost smug grin on his face. But at work, they kept it professional with no more than occasional glances at the other through the window of the chief’s office and quiet cups of coffee delivered to each other’s desks with a silent message behind them. They thought they were being slick and clever, only months later to find out that most of the agents in the office were aware and unfussed by their relationship. They respected their chief too much, and to Peggy’s surprise, they accepted and respected her too when she transferred indefinitely to the LA office of the SSR, taking up her position as deputy chief in all but official title. It was soon clear that their partnership in the field was still unrivalled, with a case closure rate that was unmatched across the entire SSR.

Their partnership outside of the office was equally successful, they found themselves falling for each other, scared to say the words until they literally tumbled out mid-mission when Daniel briefly went missing. The relief of finding him, shackled in a warehouse by the docks, after two days of searching, was an inevitable catalyst when Peggy burst through the door and shot his captor in the shoulder before rushing to his aid. Rushed notions of love expressed in a high pressure situation, were revisited in the warm light of his apartment that evening, over glasses of whiskey and passionate kisses, that lead to more. After that first night, Daniel watched as more of her dresses joined his shirts and suits in his closet and beauty products balanced on the dresser in his bedroom.

After an initial conversation about his leg, Peggy had set him at ease in her presence, noting that it wasn’t something he needed to worry about with her, she was in love with him, all of him. The other serious conversation took the shape of the red, white and blue shield that hung in the back of Daniels mind. She told him the stories, explained her feelings for him and how she’d said goodbye to Steve in New York. Although she even pointed out the similarities between Daniel and Steve, Daniel couldn’t quite bring himself to believe them fully. Not yet. The self-doubt flitted through his mind occasionally, but then Peggy would kiss him or simply look at him that way she did, and it would pass. She was with him, a woman who could have her pick of all the men in California, or the country, and she chose to be with and love him. And he loved her all the more for it.

And Peggy had her own insecurities. Daniel was dumbfounded when she finally explained what had been bothering her after she met his brother and sister-in-law for the first time.

“I’m not good enough for you, Daniel.” She’d said that night as they were lying in bed, which definitely caught his attention.

“Where is that coming from?” he questioned, completely confused as he flipped over to lie facing her.

“I’m not like Emilia, I’m not the perfect housewife, I can barely cook. And the whole children talk. I don’t know…” she mumbled slightly, still staring up at the ceiling.

“Peggy, look at me.” She shifted slightly, looking into his eyes across the pillow under her head, her soft brown curls pinned up around her head. “Do you really think that’s what I want you to be? I don’t care about the cooking or the traditional ‘housewife’ picture. That’s not who you are. That’s not what our partnership is, it never has been.” She moved to interrupt him, but he continued. “I don’t care what David and Emilia are like, they’re not us. So, we’re not a traditional couple, would you want us to be?” Peggy shook her head, studying his face as he talked. “And as for kids, we’ve never had that discussion. That’s up to you, I don’t mind either way. I know how important your career to you, and how far you’ll go, and how having children could affect that. Kids or no kids, I’ll be there to support you.” Peggy moved at that, tipping her head to kiss him before breaking away slightly, and moving to curl into his side.

“Hypothetically, in the future, would you want kids?” she asked him quietly after a few moments.

“Sure, if that was the plan. My dad wouldn’t say no to a couple more grandkids.” He smiled down at her. “What about you?”

“I don’t know, I never really gave it much thought after the war.” He felt her take a small breath in against his chest. “I don’t know even know if I can after all my injuries.” She mumbles quietly as he felt her still completely beside him. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, wrapping his arm tightly around her.

“Well, if you want to, we can cross that bridge when we come to it. I think we’ve got a bit of time to make some decisions. And no matter what, you know I love you Peg.”

“I love you too, Daniel. More than you know.” There was a lot to think about, a lot to plan or to experience together, but what never wavered was their love for each other, that undeniable feeling that they belonged with each other.

That wasn’t to say they did not argue or challenge each other, because they definitely did. Peggy’s fiery, passionate personality and Daniel’s own hard-headed traits meant that they clashed on ideas and actions of each other, in the field and occasionally at home in their downtime as well. But they always came back to each other, equal apologies and grovelling which only made them fight to make it work more.

The development of their romantic relationship lead Daniel to having not one but three shovel talks with separate people. The first was Howard, the moustached man cornering him in the sitting room when he was waiting for Peggy one evening.

“You’re a good man Chief. But Peg is the closest thing I have to a sister, and family. You hurt her in anyway and I’ll show you some of my tech that even I think is too dangerous. Capeesh?” Daniel had nodded in understanding, a memory of the Midnight Oil incident coming to the surface at the threat.

The second was unexpected, but as Jarvis served him coffee one Saturday morning, he watched the man look down the hallway before turning to him, clearly trying to bat down his own nerves.

“Chief Sousa, I have to say something to you.” This got Daniel’s attention and he sat up straighter. “I am aware Mr Stark has already said something to you along this vein, but I feel I must add to it slightly. While Ana and I are both thrilled that you and Miss Carter are so happy with each other and she is more that capable of taking care of herself, I must warn you that we both care deeply for her and should you make a mess and hurt her in anyway, I will not hesitate to make your life difficult. And I know from many years by her side, that Ana is also not someone to cross.” Daniel swallowed.

“I’d never intentionally hurt her Jarvis. Never.”

“That’s all I ask, sir.” And then Peggy arrived for breakfast and the conversation immediately returned to their normal chitchat.

The third was from the one and only, Miss Angie Martinelli, when she came to town to try her hand at movie auditions and to see what had kept her roommate in LA for so long. After the first time Daniel met her back at the Griffith, he was almost nervous to meet Peggy’s best friend again, but she turned out to be a bubbly, friendly woman, if not a bit of a spitfire. It wasn’t until after everyone had had dinner one night at Howard’s, when he, Peggy and Angie retired to the sitting room that Angie gave him ‘the talk’. Peggy protested of course, and Angie proved she was one of the only people that had the nerve to stand up to the British Secret Agent.

“English, shut it. I know you can take care of yourself, but I need to inform Danny Boy here, that if he dares but a toe out of line with you, hurts you in anyway, I will not hesitate to kill a man.” The latter half was aimed straight at Daniel, who couldn’t help but feel intimidated under her cold stare. Peggy almost scoffed at his reaction but couldn’t help but smile at how Angie was protective of her. It was nice to have someone looking out for her.

“I- I wouldn’t dream of it, Miss Martinelli. Peg’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He stammered out in response, causing Peggy’s head to whip round to him in shock. Angie’s face broke into a smile and she rose from her seat.

“Well then, you and I are gonna get along great, Danny Boy.” She turned to Peggy, who was still studying Daniel intensely. “I’m glad it was him you were always on about, English, if you’d have been crushing on that blondie Thompson, I’d have had to slap some sense into you. Anyway, I’m going to help Ana with the drinks.” And with that, she floated out of the room in search of the new friend she’d found in Mrs Jarvis, leaving the two of them. Peggy swooped in and gave him a quick kiss, she couldn’t help herself.

“We could use her at the SSR, she’s almost as intimidating as you Peg.” Daniel said, his eyes still a little wide. “So, you talked about me even in New York, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose I did. And I am sorry she did that Daniel, I didn’t realise how protective she was over me.” Peggy said straightening her skirt as she shifted on the sofa.

“She’s not the only one Peg. That’s the third talk I’ve had aimed at me like that.” He admitted, his hand falling to her knee as her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“From whom?!” she exclaimed, probably a little louder than strictly necessary but she was shocked. Daniel tilted his head slightly, how was it that she never understood people cared for her?

“Stark. And Jarvis.” He said, and her jaw dropped slightly. He liked seeing her like this, relaxed and animated. At work, she put on a front, rarely showing her emotions on her face, which was probably a by-product of being a woman in a stereotypical man’s world. Unnecessary in Daniel’s eyes, but hell if she wasn’t the best agent in the whole agency. “You can’t be shocked that they’re protective of you, Peggy. They both care for you a great deal. Howard even said you were like a sister to him.”

“He wouldn’t make the comments he makes to me about his sister.” She retorted smartly, although if Daniel wasn’t mistaken, her eyes were looking slightly glassier. He scoffed at the statement but took her hand in his and squeezed it. She looked to him, and leaned in. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me too.” She met his lips with hers, a sweet, gentle kiss shared as she scooted closer to him, his hands drifting to her waist to hold her close. The kiss deepened, as if it was just the two of them in the world, just lost in each other.

“Jeez, get a room you two.” Howard’s voice came from the doorway, Angie standing beside him smirking at the situation.

“Yes, thank you Howard. I have one.” Peggy replied smartly, shifting her position to sit next to Daniel, not moving any further away from him, their thighs still touching as Angie handed her a glass of whiskey and Daniel accepted one from Howard. Daniel was still a deep shade of red, like a teenager being caught necking a girl behind a bike shed, but Peggy just took it in stride.

“Mr Stark is going to put me in his next picture, can you believe it?” Angie started, sitting opposite the couple as the Jarvis’s joined them.

“As he should Angie, you belong on a stage, whether that be through the silver screen or not.” Peggy responded, shooting Howard a look, who held his hands up in mock surrender under her gaze. The night was young still, but they spent it as a group of friends, Thompson joining them later after getting back from a date, which surprised everyone. Daniel’s arm remained wrapped around Peggy the entire night, the pair of them enjoying the closeness that they were so rarely allowed to enjoy around others.

* * *

Working together had become a gentle rhythm. Despite the fact that Peggy officially had her own office just two doors down from Daniel’s, more often than not they ended up working in one, Peggy taking over half of his desk with her own reports and files. Not that he minded. Although he did think it was somewhat counterproductive, as in idle moments he couldn’t help but study her. His eye flickering over to her, noting the way she bit her red painted lip when she was concentrating, or sat up straighter before signing her name on anything.

Daniel had always been a silent observer of Peggy, even from their early days working together in New York, but since they had gotten together, he noticed different things. Like how she discarded her heels as soon as she closed the door behind her after a hard day at work, or the specific way she pinned her hair before bed, the same movements repeated almost exactly every single night.

Peggy was rarely relaxed, at work her mind was in constant motion. Daniel would watch as she idled making coffee or tea, stood stock still at the counter in deep contemplation. And she would often come back from these silent moments, beverage in hand, having made a breakthrough or uncovered another lead. As time went on though at the SSR LA office, it seemed as though Peggy Carter began to relax a little more. It was as if she didn’t feel she didn’t have to be constantly working to earn the approval of her co-workers. Which was true, all of his agents had come to respect the Chiefs second in command, soon after the conclusion of the Isodyne case. It was then that Daniel noticed a change in his partners behaviour. She was still the hardest working agent in his office. By far. But when she made tea or coffee and the bullpen was quiet or empty, she would quietly hum to herself a tune he couldn’t place. Occasionally she’d sing a few words under her breath as she wandered around filing or preparing a report. It was always the same song, one he’d never heard before except from her. Over time he grew accustomed to this new side to Peggy, but his curiosity peaked when the familiar tune began to float through his own mind of its own accord.

“Peggy, what _is_ that song?” He asked one evening, when they were the last ones in the office, the night shift off chasing down a lead. Peggy had been stood at the filing cabinet, looking for a file but swiftly turned around when he asked the question out of the blue.

“What song are you on about Daniel?” She questioned sharply.

“The one that you keep singing. Or humming.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” She abruptly turned around, trying to the blush rising in her cheeks, knowing he was wearing that infuriating smile that he always wore when he teased her about something. The one that made her want to kiss him just to stop it.

“Sure, Peg.” He said, returning to his own work. She sighed slightly, glad to have staved off some embarrassment for now. They settled back down on either side of his desk, and the comfortable silence stretched out between them again, the only sound the ticking off the clock and the scratch of their pens on the rough report paper. And they she heard it. He was humming it. Just loud enough for her to hear, her eyes flicked over to him, only to see him smirking right back at her.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake.” She said slamming her file shut.

“I don’t know why you won’t just tell me what the song is. You obviously like it.” He was just smiling at her now as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, a red flush to her cheeks that he got to see so rarely.

“I don’t like it. Well… it’s more that I can’t get it out of my head.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Then what is it?” He asked seriously, and the look she gave him would of at one point made him stop talking about it. But things were different between them now. She turned to walk back to the filing cabinet and he just couldn’t help himself.

“ _You walk in a room…”_

She stopped dead in her tracks.

_“…conquers me by force and with no remorse…”_

He’d got her. He’d surprised the great Peggy Carter.

_“Baby I assumed that you always knew…”_

Very slowly, she turned on her heel, a shocked face as he sung the words to her earworm, that she’d had ricocheting round her brain since _that_ dream.

_“…the recipe is simply me and you.”_

Her mind drifted back to the dream as he sang, and it occurred to her that he’d never heard him sing before the dream. She had since, in fact he sang quite a bit around the house, when he was showering or listening to the radio while he cooked, but she’d never heard him sing like this before. And it was so similar to that dream.

“How on earth do you know the words to that song?” She questioned, as he stood and rounded the desk.

“Peggy you’ve been murmuring it for months, humming the tune. I listened, and it just kind of stuck there.” He smirked, tapping his temple.

“I see.” She fixed her gaze on him as he approached her.

_“Love leaves you blind, baby. You can read my mind. All that’s been left unsaid.”_

He took her into his arms, somewhat awkwardly with the crutch, but he sang as he swayed on the spot with her, spinning her out slowly and pulling her back towards him, their bodies flushed with each other. Half surprised that she just went with him on this, he carried on singing the words he’d come to memorise over the past few months, as she met his eyes with some kind of wonder held within them.

“ _You know the score, what I’ve been looking for…”_

His free arm wrapped tightly around her and she suddenly she forgot the entire world around them. He sung soft and low to her and she was back in that dream, but it was just them.

_“Whatcha gonna do, it’s up to you.”_

Taking him off guard, she crashed her lips into his, kissing him with everything she had. A kiss with all the loving emotions that could be felt, the kind of kiss that left both of them breathless with only whispers and hopes of a thousand tomorrows together. When they finally broke apart, Daniel looked almost dumbfounded by her.

“Jesus Peg, if I’d have known you’d have kiss me like that, I’d have asked you about it months ago.” She had a small smile on her face now.

“Yes well…”

“Will you tell me where that song is from now?” He questioned, his arms still around her as her hands busied themselves with fixing his collar. She caught his eyes and sighed.

“Fine.” He smiled proudly at his victory, moving slightly to rest against his desk. “When Mr Jarvis and I got knocked out in the desert together, I had a dream. No doubt a result of those oafs giving me a concussion.” His face pinched at the memory of her being hurt. “You may have appeared in said dream. And there may have been a little song and dance involved.”

Smug, he looked smug as she explained herself, and she rolled her eyes at him, knowing she’d never live this down. But he stood up again, from where he had perched on the edge of his desk and wrapped his arms round her again.

“Anything else I should know about this dream?”

“Well, you were wearing that sweater vest you used to wear in New York.” She said, rest her hands on his chest and thinking back to the musical number. “Oh, and Rose punched me in the face.”


	2. 1949 | Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peg, you need to stop bouncing your leg, you’re going to shake the plane apart.” Daniel said quietly, not opening his eyes or moving his head from its current position, in which he would be attempting to nap, if his girlfriend would stop fidgeting in the seat beside him.
> 
> “I am not.” She contested, causing him to open his eyes and see the lie written all over her face. His usually confident partner was chewing her nails and slowly dragging her gaze up and down the plane, evaluating each passenger in turn.
> 
> Or : Peggy introduces Daniel to her parents and her Howling Commandos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahey, look at this, is it some plot? There is plenty of fluff too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I've been having far too much writing this, so I'm just going to carry on 😅
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“Peg, you need to stop bouncing your leg, you’re going to shake the plane apart.” Daniel said quietly, not opening his eyes or moving his head from its current position, in which he would be attempting to nap, if his girlfriend would stop fidgeting in the seat beside him.

“I am not.” She contested, causing him to open his eyes and see the lie written all over her face. His usually confident partner was chewing her nails and slowly dragging her gaze up and down the plane, evaluating each passenger in turn.

“You might be an amazing spy Peg, but I can see right through you. Are you really this nervous about seeing your parents? Is it me being with you that’s got you all wound up like this?” He said, sitting up a little more in his seat and taking her hand in his.

“No, nothing like that. God Daniel, nothing to do with you at all.” She said squeezing his hand gently. “It’s just, I’ve not seen them since just after the war ended and I’m barely the girl I was before the war anymore. I just don’t know what they’re going to say.”

“They should be proud of you amada. You’re incredible. And you save lives and the world on a regular basis.” He pressed a kiss to her temple as she sighed.

“It’s not like I can tell them about that though, not the details at least. And I left them, Michael died, and I just left them.” There were suddenly tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. Daniel handed her his handkerchief and just listened. “I never wanted to be the woman my mother expected me to be. The perfect housewife with umpteen children, who spent her days making pies and tending to a household. But I don’t know how she’ll feel about me now. Her letters don’t really cover her emotional state.”

“She’s your mother Peg, she loves you. It’s just been a while and you guys need to catch up. Plus, we’re only with them till tomorrow, before we head off on mission, and if you need me, I’ll be there to bail you out.” He meant it sincerely, but a small chuckle escaped both of them.

Before they knew it, they were off the plane and out of the airport, tucked into a rental car with Peggy at the wheel, as they rocketed down the country lanes she was so familiar with. She couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her face as they crossed the bridge into the village, memories of her childhood springing up at every corner. Swimming in the river or riding bicycles to the village store to buy sweets. Daniel looked around in awe as they passed through, the small English village was quite different from New York or even Twin Falls where he’d spent his own early years. It didn’t escape him how happy Peggy seemed to be as they passed through her hometown, as she pointed out certain landmarks in their surroundings. It wasn’t long before they drove out of the other side of the village and they returned to the country lanes and luscious green fields, dotted with sheep and cows. Five minutes into the English countryside and Peggy pulled the car into a large pair of wrought iron gates, the paved drive meandering through a neatly tended garden leading up to a large, slightly imposing house.

“Jeez Peggy this is where you grew up?” Daniel said, trying not to be intimidated by the sheer size of the Carter family property.

“Yes, it’s not my taste but here we are.” She looked across to him as she parked the car in front of the house. “Don’t look like that Daniel, I promise it’s not what I aspire to in life.”

“I dunno Peg, between this place and Stark’s, maybe my little LA house isn’t up your street.” He smirked as she looked at him in shock, only to see he was teasing her.

“You’re a menace Sousa.” She said, briefly looking up to the window of what was her childhood bedroom.

“Yeah but I’m your menace.” He said coyly, getting a smirk out of her. Both of their attention was drawn away from each other as the front door of the house swung open, revealing a small woman and her taller husband stood at the top of the steps.

“Time to face the music.” Peggy said, shooting Daniel one last look before opening the door and stepping out of the car. He followed suit and bent down to retrieve his crutch. All this time he’d been focussing on quelling Peggy’s anxieties about visiting her parents, pushing his own to one side, but now he was here there was a solid knot of anxiety in his stomach. He watched as his girlfriend approached her parents, more cautious than he’d ever seen her before. It was her mother who moved first, throwing her arms around her ‘long-lost’ daughter.

“Margaret!” she cried, her voice choked with tears as she embraced her daughter.

“Hi Mum,” came quietly from Peggy, who seemed to be just as emotional as she held her mother.

“Oh, let’s get a good look at you.” Her mother drew back from her slightly, seemingly inspecting her.

“Not now, Amanda, let me hug my daughter.” Harrison Carter said, a warm smile on his face as Peggy slotted into his arms in a clearly familiar way. Daniel stood watching from the bottom of the steps, happy to let the family reunite without him getting in the way. He watched Peggy mutter a few words to her father as her arm encircled his waist, before her gaze shifted back to Daniel, as if she’d suddenly remembered he was there.

“Oh, where are my manners. Mum, Dad this is Daniel Sousa. Daniel, my parents.” She said motioning between them as she stepped away from her father.

Daniel ascended the stairs with as much confidence as he could muster, moving to shake her father’s hand.

“Mr Carter, it’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” The older man seemed to stiffen slightly as he shook the SSR chief’s hand, evaluating the man his daughter had brought home.

“Likewise, Daniel.” He replied politely.

“And Mrs Carter, so lovely to finally see where Peggy gets her beauty from.” He shook her hand politely, as she blushed slightly, and he ignored the scoff Peggy tried to cover.

“Very nice to meet you Daniel, it’s a rare occurrence Margaret ever brings a man home to meet us, so you must be very special to her.” Now it was Peggy’s turn to go a blush, and Daniel to chuckle slightly at the comment.

“I can only hope Mrs Carter.” Peggy’s gaze softened on him, which was enough to send a warm sensation through his chest.

“Alright then, I think some tea is in order. Shall we get your bags Peggy?” Harrison Carter said, already heading towards the back of the rental car, Daniel following him, leaving the ladies to enter the house. Peggy linked arms with her mother, before throwing one look back to see Daniel and her father chatting as they fetched the bags.

“His injury,” her mother said quietly, “it’s permanent?”

“Yes Mum, he had over his leg amputated in the war, serving his country.” She replied, probably a little too sharp.

“I’m not judging Peggy, I was just curious and it’s not proper to ask him outright.” She assured her daughter, who was looking at the familiar surroundings of her childhood home. “I assume you’re okay in your room, while he takes the guest room.”

“That’s great, thanks Mum.” She wouldn’t tell her mother that they practically lived together at this point, having transferred the majority of her belongings from Howard’s to Daniel’s house. It was the first time seeing her in over 4 years, she had no intention of giving the woman a heart attack at the thought of her unmarried daughter practically living with her boyfriend. Upon entering the kitchen, the pair set about making tea in a way they had since Peggy was old enough to boil water. They chatted lightly about the flight and the visit plan, they had told her parents they were on a work trip, but the mission was kept under wraps.

Not long later, Peggy heard the familiar sound of her beau’s crutch approaching the kitchen, along with the footsteps of her father. They seemed to be getting along from the healthy conversation they seemed to be having, something Daniel said managing to get a laugh out of her father. It wasn’t long before they were sat around the kitchen table, eating finger sandwiches and sipping tea, chatting avidly.

“Daniel, do you have family in California?” Amanda Carter enquired curiously, pouring herself more tea.

“Unfortunately not, Mrs Carter, they all still live in New York. I try to visit them as often as possible, I introduced them to Peggy last month.” He replied, sending Peggy one of those goofy grins that made her want to roll her eyes, but her heart was actually flipping. “They all loved her.”

“All? How many Sousas are there?” Peggy’s father enquired, causing a chuckle from both Daniel and Peggy.

“I’m one of five. One brother, three sisters. My mother and father are still holding strong, manage to coral all their kids and grandkids together every so often. I’ve got 7 nieces and nephews as well. It’s… slightly chaotic.” Daniel confessed.

“They’re all wonderful, Daniel is very much loved by his family.” Peggy added a soft smile on her face, before taking another bite of the scone she had in front of her.

“Five children. And to think I had my hands full with you and Michael.” Amanda pondered, looking to Peggy.

“Always been a handful, has she?” Daniel said cheekily, earning a glare from Peggy which was one hundred percent worth it.

“Oh, you should have seen her Daniel, running around in the mud chasing her brother, fighting with swords or getting into altercations with bullies at school. Never was one to stay out of trouble was our Peg. I suppose that’s changed now you work for the phone company.” Daniel had to stifle an outward laugh to maintain their cover, glad Peggy had been quick to reply.

“Yes Mum, I’m kept very busy at the office.”

“It wouldn’t run without her though, the best in the office.” Daniel said sincerely, catching his girlfriend’s eyes to see a look of grateful understanding held within them.

“Just what we wanted for our little girl.” Harrison said affectionately.

The rest of the visit went just like that, Peggy catching up with her parents and them getting to know Daniel. Amanda Carter would occasionally drop hints of marriage or children, and although Peggy would blush and try to change the subject, Daniel seemed to deal with them good-naturedly without pressure as if he had been expecting this to come up all along.

After dinner that night, Harrison excused himself and Peggy to look at something in the garden and his wife ushered Daniel into the sitting room while she finished up the dishes. Daniel took the time to look around the room, taking in the rather elegant decoration, trying to imagine a 6-year-old Peggy Carter tearing around the furniture. He noticed a few frames on the mantle above the fireplace and moved closer to inspect them. One depicted the Carter’s on their wedding day, a traditional portrait. The biggest frame was of the late Michael Carter, a portrait of him in his army uniform, one Daniel had seen before, since Peggy had a smaller copy in her room at Howard’s. Peggy’s portrait, that he’d seen in her file, was nowhere in sight, although that wasn’t unexpected due to the top secret nature of her wartime efforts. The picture that caught Daniel’s eye, however, was a small frame which showed two children sat in front of the fire, seemingly opening Christmas stockings but beaming up at the camera with toothy grins. If you had asked him when he first met Agent Peggy Carter in the New York SSR office if he’d be stood in her childhood home, meeting her parents as her boyfriend two years later, he’d have laughed you out of the room. And yet here he was looking at a picture of her at no more than 4 years old, with pigtails and ribbons in her hair in the very living room it had been taken.

“That’s one of my favourite photos of the both of them. We don’t have many, they were never still enough for pictures to be taken.” Said Amanda Carter from beside him, appearing out of nowhere and making him jump slightly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, its fine. It’s nice to see them together. She doesn’t talk about him all that much.” Daniel said, not wanting to press the potentially emotional woman about her dead son.

“They were so close growing up, always off together playing or fighting each other. I think that’s why she left when he died, she couldn’t stand to be here without him.” The woman looked wistfully at the picture, clearly emotional. “Even though her and Fred were planning on moving closer to the city after the wedding.” Daniel looked slightly shocked at this statement.

“I’m glad you told Daniel about Fred before I had chance Mum,” Peggy said from behind them, prompting them both to turn around to see the younger Carter woman with her arms crossed by the door. Her mother gasped slightly, realising what she’d done and turning to Daniel to apologise, but Peggy cut her off. “Daniel, Fred Wells was my fiancé before the war, Michael didn’t approve of him at the engagement party and wanted me to take the SOE job I’d been offered while I was still at Bletchley. When we were told Michael had died in battle,” she took a short breath, “I took that as a sign to carry his torch, and I left Fred to join the war effort. Good job, he was an awfully boring man, honestly you couldn’t imagine.” She’d approached him now and was standing in front of him. “I’m sorry I never told you about this, I just never thought to bring it up. We’ve talked about the other _people_ in my life and he just didn’t even cross my mind to bring up after that.” Daniel knew the exact conversation she was talking about, the big red, white and blue elephant in the room that he never knew how to bring up at first. But they had discussed Steve Rogers and Daniel was accepting of the fact that it was part of Peggy’s past, not wanting her to hide that in anyway. “Are you okay darling?” Peggy’s soft voice broke through his thoughts pulling him back to the room.

“Of course, Peg.” He said taking her hand in his free one, flashing a smile at her, “Do I have to worry about Mr Boring coming to win you back at some point?” At this point, Peggy shouldn’t have still been surprised by the depth of Daniel’s heart and yet here he was, finding out all kinds of information she’d never thought to tell him, and he was here, accepting and cracking jokes. She shook her head slightly and chuckled.

“I bloody well hope not, but if he does, I’ll knock him on his arse before he gets the chance.”

“That’s my Peg.” Daniel’s eyes glinted in the low lighting of the room, and she couldn’t help but press a chaste kiss to his lips. They’d been limiting displays of affection in front of her parents but in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care all that much.

* * *

The next morning, Peggy awoke to the sound of laughter from the kitchen. Still dressed in her pyjamas but pulling a robe around herself, she padded down the stairs to find the source of the noise, pushing the kitchen door open to find Daniel stood at the stove frying eggs as her mother and father conversed with him from the table. It struck her as very odd that her mother had allowed Daniel to cook, let alone left him to it and taken a seat. Her father had even put his newspaper down to converse with him, breaking his decades old tradition. That was the thing about Daniel Sousa, he could quite literally charm anyone, not in a cocky way like Thompson, but by being the genuine, kind man he truly was.

“Good morning darling,” her mother greeted her, upon seeing Peggy stood at the door. Peggy kissed both of her parents on the cheek as she passed them, before beginning to make herself a cup of tea, standing beside Daniel at the stove, their backs to her parents. She bumped his hip gently and smiled wide at him.

“I can’t believe she let you cook.” Peggy almost hissed so her mother couldn’t hear her, “She never lets anyone cook.”

“My charms must work on all Carter women then.” He smirked as he transferred the food to plates, Peggy playfully smacking his arm as he did so. Breakfast was served soon after, Peggy helping Daniel dish out plates.

“What were you all laughing at before I came down anyway?” Peggy inquired, and Daniel smirked into his bacon.

“Oh, Daniel was just telling us of a kitchen incident you had while trying to cook him dinner,” her mother informed her. Peggy fixed her well-practiced glare on Daniel, who had suddenly become very interested in the floral tablecloth.

“Not the Souffle?” she asked indignantly, noticing one corner of Daniel’s mouth flick up.

“Sorry Peg.” He murmured, offering no comfort other than a cheeky smile.

“Well, in all honestly I blame Mr Jarvis’ recipe entirely for that, and your oven.” She huffed, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

Before long Peggy was descending the stairs again, carrying her uniformly packed duffel bag over her shoulder, as Daniel stood at the bottom continuing to chat to her parents.

“Right, well I guess we’d better be off then.” Peggy said as she reached the entrance hall, passing straight through and depositing her bag in the back of the car, closely followed by Daniel. A deep breath and a reassuring look from Daniel later and she turned to say goodbye to her parents. A hug and kiss for each of them and promises to write soon. She steeled herself as she saw the tears gathering in her mother’s eyes, she refused to get emotional right now, she had a mission to complete. She stepped back as Daniel shook hands with her father and received a hug from her mother, which none of them were expecting but her boyfriend managed to recover enough to return the sudden embrace. Upon getting in the car, Peggy allowed her to have a final look back up at the house and to her parents, something she hadn’t allowed herself to do the last time she left, in case it made her change her mind. There wasn’t any chance of that now, she had her own life now, with the man in the passenger seat taking up a large amount of that. Plus, she had a job to do.

* * *

It was dark before they reached their destination. Upon landing in Poland, Daniel had taken the driver’s seat as she read the map to navigate them to the edge of a small town to an address that she’d scribbled down before they had left the office in LA.

“Should be just up here on the right, maybe pull in a few streets away so we’re out of sight. Just in case.” Peggy said, packing away the map in the back of the car. Daniel stayed quiet as he pulled the car up, a little out of the light from the street lamps. “Are you okay darling?” Peggy asked quietly, a hand resting on his arm.

“Yeah, let’s going.” He said hastily getting out of the car and retrieving his crutch. Peggy sighed slightly but got out of the car all the same.

“You don’t have to be nervous Daniel. We’ll be fine.” She tried to reassure him as they turned onto the main street.

“I know Peg, I know.” He looked at the location they were heading into. “Are you sure we’re in the right place?”

Peggy looked up at the pub, she could already smell the distinct scent of stale beer. “Oh yes, we’re definitely in the right place.” And with that she strode forward towards the door, holding it open behind her. She surveyed the scene, several clear regulars were stood leaning on the bar, a few tables strewn with card games and empty pint glasses. A raucous laugh pierced the air around them, gaining the attention of both of the SSR agents. Peggy rolled her eyes at Daniel and headed to the door on the other side of the bar, to where the source of the noise had come from. Peggy opened the door suddenly, stepping though it to be met with the barrel of a gun in her face.

“Now, Timothy. That’s no way to greet old friends.”

“Oh, hi Peggy.” The large man with the gun lowered his weapon and engulfed Peggy in a hug, before seeing the man who was stood slightly awkwardly behind her. “And you are new. Who’ve you brought with you this time Peg?”

“Gentleman, this is Daniel Sousa, Chief of the SSR West Coast office. Daniel, meet Dum Dum Dugan, Pinky Pinkerton, Gabe Jones and Happy Sam Sawyer. The 107th.” Daniel shook Dugan’s hand and greeted the rest of the men.

“Good to meet you guys.” He said, Peggy noticing the tight grip he had on his crutch. “Looking forward to working with you on this.”

“Sousa. No shop talk right now. First, we drink. Peggy, the usual?” Dugan said motioning to the bartender for another round as Peggy rolled her eyes and slipped into one of the seats surrounding the table. Daniel took the seat beside her as whiskey landed on the table in front of them. He watched as Peggy took a drink, grimacing at the taste.

“Jesus, Peggy. All the nice booze at Stark’s place has made you soft.” Pinky teased his old friend.

“Perhaps its elevated my tastes a little. But I’ll have you know I can probably still outdrink the lot of you.” Peggy countered, raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah well we all know not to take you on.” Sawyer said looking down at his drink, causing a chuckle to go round the group.

“So, Sousa, you get that leg in the war?” Dugan said across the table, everyone coming to a silence immediately. Peggy tried to draw in a breath inaudibly, trust Dugan to come out with no tact. Looking to Daniel, she saw his eye dart around the room, avoiding her entirely before he decided to answer.

“Yeah, Bastogne. Shrapnel to the femur, nothing they could do.” Daniel tapped the crutch lightly, “Would have died had it not been for my buddies. And the 107th busting through afterwards to get us all out of there.”

Peggy was shocked by this, they’d talked about him losing his leg before, but he never told her the 107th had helped get them out of there. He was still avoiding meeting her eyes as he looked around the rest of the group. “I owe you guys a lot, more of my men made it out of there because of you guys.”

“Well, you get the next round and we’ll call it even.” Dugan said graciously, the rest of the Commandos smiling and echoing the sentiment. Peggy stayed quiet, she’d bring this up later but for now she watched and listened to the men swap war stories, the new development staying firmly in the back of her mind. Daniel seemed to have relaxed slightly now, joking with the other guys and not fidgeting with the crutch

“Anyway Peg, how’s Howard? Still being a… what did you call him last time?” Peggy brought herself out of her thoughts to answer the question.

“An utter wanker? Yes, I suppose he is, although his foray into film production tends to keep him out of the SSR’s hair for now.” She slugged back the rest of her whiskey with a slight grimace at the cheap taste and turned her attention back to the mission. “Speaking of the SSR, let’s get planning for tomorrow gents.” The Howlies groaned slightly, Daniel offering a light hearted chuckle as he pulled their notes out of his jacket pocket.

* * *

Four hours later, Peggy and Daniel were letting themselves into their hotel room having left the Howling Commandos singing drunkenly strewn around their table. They’d both settled into the conversation and planning of the mission, which had been enough to distract Peggy from the blazing questions that had been racing through her mind. Daniel seemed to be ignoring the situation as he entered the hotel room, setting down his duffel and extracting his necessary items from it. Barely a word had been spoken between them since their departure from the pub, and although Peggy wasn’t usually one to strop, preferring to face the situation head one, she was trying to walk a fine line here, between Daniel keeping information from her and respecting his privacy for his own story. Although, she thought to herself as she prepared herself for bed in the small hotel bathroom, he was willing to share the story with the Commandos, so why not her? They’d been together for almost a year, they talked about other significant factors in their pasts. Why would he not tell her about the 107th rescuing him and his unit, especially when he knew her own personal connection with them.

“Peggy, you’re brooding.” Came his voice from the main room, breaking its way through her thoughts.

“I am not brooding.” She countered sharply, opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom, pinning the last curl into place as she did so. Daniel was sat on the bed facing her, his prosthetic leant up against the wall, a state she’d seen him in many times over the past year. There was a pregnant pause between them, Daniel looking up at her, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. “You hadn’t mentioned it to me before.” She stated, looking up from the floor to look him in the eyes.

“I hadn’t. I know. It was wrong of me to spring that on you in front of them.” Daniel said sincerely, not shifting his gaze at all.

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me about it before. We’ve talked about this before, you just missed this bit off.”

“I don’t know Peg, it’s a weird thing to bring up. We’d only just got together, I didn’t want to bring it up and ruin everything, I guess.” He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Peggy had picked up on early in their friendship.

“That’s nonsense Daniel. You know very well my connection to the 107th, and you didn’t think I’d want to know they’d helped you?” She leant against the wall now, trying to not raise her voice for the sake of their neighbours and not wanting to wade into a screaming match. They argued of course, about her recklessness on mission or over a work situation, but they didn’t fight and they both knew this wasn’t something they wanted to venture into. But Daniel had flushed now, he had something on his mind, and he was going to say it.

“It’s a bit difficult. ‘Oh, hi Peg, I know we’re just starting to date but just wanted to let you know, your ex-boyfriend saved my life in the war.’” He paused, “He was a hero. He saved so many of us, and you loved him. I struggle to see how you’d be happy in a relationship with me, who could never live up to that.” With a huff, he swung his legs onto the bed and avoided looking at the shocked woman beside him.

“I fail to see where you even got such an idea Daniel.” She said, trying to temper the rising feeling in her stomach as it constricted upon seeing the pain etched across his face in the way his brow was pinched, and his eyes scrunched closed.

“’No girl’s gonna trade a red, white and blue shield from an aluminium crutch.’” He quoted quietly but out loud after a moment, which was fuel enough for Peggy to approach him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Who on earth said that to you?” Peggy demanded, and upon receiving no response, she smacked his bent knee lightly. “Daniel, who said that to you? I know that wasn’t something you came up with yourself.”

“Krzeminski.” He muttered, his eyes flickering open slightly to see Peggy’s almost distraught face, flicker to one of annoyance and possible rage.

“Well, not to speak ill of the dead, but that man was a wanker that his head so far up his own…” She took a breath and attempted to calm herself. “Honestly Daniel, do you think that little of me?” Her tone soft and worried.

“No Peg of course not, I’ve always thought the world of you. It’s just me that doesn’t measure up.” Daniel said, pulling himself back up into a seated position, closer to her.

“You know I loved Steve, but that’s my past. My present and future is my own to decide, and I’m pretty sure I’ve made it clear that they include you.” Peggy said resting her hand on his leg.

“I know, and I love you Peg, you know I do. I know you love me too. It’s just a bit hard sometimes when I close my eyes and those words echo round in my head.” He confessed, shaking his head as if to rid the thought from his mind.

Peggy placed her hand on his cheek, tilting his face till he was looking back at her.

“Then open your eyes and look at me.” He cracked a smile then, as she continued, “I’m not going anywhere Daniel, there’s nowhere else I want to be than by your side.”

And they surged towards each other, lips passing over each other as Daniel pulled Peggy closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around her as her nails scratched the back of his neck. When they eventually pulled away slightly breathless, the smiles on their faces were telling of their feelings. By each other’s side is where they belonged.

* * *

She’d once accused him of putting her on pedestal, and at that time his knee-jerk reaction had been to deny it, but right now, he couldn’t help but think that the pedestal was appropriate. He’d worked with her for a few years now, he’d seen her fight and solve cases up close for the SSR but there was something new to her in this environment. The army regulation tactical suit, that Dugan had handed to her with a smirk, was on, and she had that determined flame in her eyes that meant she meant business. Daniel couldn’t help but watch and admire as she did a final run through of the plan in the back of the cargo truck, which they had been sat in for the best part of 5 hours at this point. Perfectly in command. Where she belonged.

“We’re in two teams. Sousa, Pinkerton and Jones will cover the back exit and enter after 5 minutes, if there is no word on the radios. Dugan, Sawyer and I will enter through the front door, clearing the front rooms before breeching the main door, where we expect the target to be. The mission objective is to capture or retrieve but be prepared for absolutely anything. We’ve tangled with these lot before and they are not to be underestimated. Everyone ready?”

Upon disembarking the van, Daniel hung back with Peggy briefly, while the Howlies unloaded their equipment. Peggy briefly gripped his hand as he moved to slide down the bench.

“Be careful.” She muttered.

“You too Peg. Be safe.” There was more left unsaid than said, but the look they shared carried this. A squeeze of their hands later, and they both slid out of the van, taking up the weapons they were handed. One last look to each other, and Peggy put the mask back on. Hand signals as she took the lead of her team, Daniel taking the rear of his as they made their way to the back of the building.

Upon entering the building, Peggy fell into a familiar pattern with Dugan and Sawyer flanking her. The first two rooms were empty, other than a few boxes of files which could be returned to later. A sudden sound of shuffling drew their attention to the door which emptied into the main warehouse. On her signal, Dugan kicked the door in, and they surged into the room to find a group of six soldiers on the other side. A fight ensued, Peggy taking out multiple enemies as they shouted in Russian about protecting the ‘Widow’. She saw Dugan and Sawyer defeating the last of the enemies, and with one swift rifle butt to the head, she knocked out the final one. She allowed herself to wander to the table, briefly scanning the scattered files that covered the desk in the middle of the large room. A familiar Eagle emblem caught her eye but as she reached to snatch the file up, the sound of gunshots from behind the building echoed out. There was a few returning shots and indecipherable shouts, with which Peggy sprinted down the warehouse to the exit, the sound of her combat boots falling in time with her comrades as they followed her. Peggy was used to being in fights, she was used to the sound of her soldiers fighting the enemy, but something was different when it was Daniel. He was a capable agent, she’d always thought so, and he’d proved it time and time again. But over the past year, she’d found she was often worried when not working directly beside him. Call it the fear of the unknown, but the tight knot in her stomach was weighing heavy as her heart rate quickened in her chest.

Arriving in the alley, the gunshots had quieted, and she scanned for any sign of her men. There was a Russian guard slumped against the side of the building, as well as another one lying face down in the middle of the alley. The quiet of the situation was unnerving, as Peggy moved slowly down the alley, sweeping the way with the barrel of her rifle. She was aware of Dugan being a few paces behind her, but her focus was forward. Something metallic caught her eye and her heart sank as she recognised Daniel’s crutch on the floor, sticking out from a stack of wooden pallets, the eerie silence doing nothing for the feeling of impending doom that she was feeling . The blood pounded in her ears as she approached the wooden structure, there was slight movement as she brandished her weapon around the corner, only to be met with the barrel of a similar weapon to her face, although it wobbled slightly.

“Hiya Peg.” Daniel breathed, his breathing short as he struggled to support himself on the palettes while holding the rifle, which he now put down as Peggy let out a sigh of relief. “Pinky has been shot, it’s a through and through, should be fine, but he’s gonna need some help.” He motioned to the man who was lying against the palettes behind him, grimacing in pain and holding what looked like part of Daniel’s shirt to his shoulder but was still conscious which was positive.

“You’ve got a good man here, Carter. A hell of a shot, and not bad in a fight either.” Pinky managed to get out.

“I’m well aware, he’s saved my backside more than once.” Peggy replied shooting Daniel a smirk before moving to inspect the wound a little. “You’ll be fine.”

“Oh, for the love of all… Pinky, anyone would think you like being shot. I’ll take him to the truck now.” Jones said, moving to lift Pinky and help him walk.

“Sawyer took off after a couple of Russians, oh look there he is now.” Daniel said, pointing behind Dugan, who moved to meet his man. Peggy watched him go before turning back to Daniel, after scooping his crutch up off the floor. He reached for it, looking gratefully to her as he had begun to get his breath back, now the adrenaline rush was subsiding slightly. He wasn’t expecting to receive a light punch to the shoulder and looked at her confused.

“You scared me.” She said indignantly. He smirked slightly, she was worried about him.

“I’m sorry Peg, I was trying to deal with the Russian soldiers who were shooting at us.” He said smartly, expecting a second hit, but was instead surprised when she stepped closer to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“What was that for?” he questioned, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

“Sometimes a woman can’t help herself Daniel, you should know that by now.” She smirked at him, and turned back towards the warehouse, leaving him to watch her walk away. “Come on Chief, we’ve got files to look through.”

The files weren’t the original target, but they were better than nothing. A few classified SSR files that neither Peggy nor Daniel had seen before were found in a locked drawer that Peggy had picked the lock to. The commandoes were shifting boxes when Dugan called her over.

“Hey Carter. Your file is here, why have you got so much redacted in it?” he was peering through it when she snatched it out of his hand, moving to inspect it.

“This isn’t mine. Sousa, look. It’s the file Vernon Masters gave Thompson.” Daniel looked over her shoulder.

“Well, we’ve found where it ended up at least. A year later. On a different continent.” He huffed slightly, before returning to the box he was packing up.

“So, if it’s not your file, who’s is it Peg? Who’s M. Carter?” Dugan asked, confused.

“Well, we thought it was something the Council of Nine faked to frame me, but the more we’ve investigated… There is a small chance it belongs to Captain Michael Carter. My brother.” Peggy let out a small breath she didn’t know she was holding. “But he was supposedly dead by this time. Before I even joined the SOE.”

The room had quietened now.

“Sounds like this isn’t a small investigation then.” Dugan admitted.

“No, we, Chief Sousa and I, think this is part of big conspiracy, we’ve been doing our own private investigation. Under the radar. Not sure who we can trust. This doesn’t leave this room, and only because I swept for bugs.” The men nodded and Peggy felt Daniel’s eyes on her, as she felt herself dwelling on the idea Michael might be alive, or worse responsible for some of the destruction described in the rest of these files. She cleared her throat. “Right, let’s go boys. All this on the truck to be sent back to the Howard’s LA mansion.” And with that she picked up a box and walked out of the room, quickly followed by the Howlies. Dugan hung back with Sousa, taking the box off him to carry it back to the truck.

“She doing okay?” Dum Dum asked the chief.

“Erm, yeah, she gets a bit distressed about the idea of her dead brother being involved in all of this. Doesn’t talk about it much.” Daniel replied as they fell into stride beside each other, the rhythmic click of the crutch echoing through the empty warehouse.

“You seem to help her with all of that. I’ve not seen Peggy as happy as she is with you in a long time.” Dugan said.

“Well, you know we’ve worked together for a few years now. We’re a good team.” Daniel simply stated. They weren’t hiding their relationship from the Commandoes, but Peggy hadn’t indicated it to them in an overt way, and he respected that.

“Oh, come off it. I see how you look at her.” Dugan said, as Daniel flushed red, trying to stammer out a counter. “And the way she looks at you. She looks at you like she looked at the Captain. You’re a lucky man, Sousa.” He was taken off-guard by that statement, but he couldn’t help that his heart almost leapt at the idea.

“That I am.” Sousa smirked slightly, as Peggy came into view, stood packing up the truck.

“I know she can look after herself, but I’m glad you’ve got her back. You’re a good man.” Dugan held his hand out for Daniel to shake.

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.” They were near the truck now, and Peggy shouted over to them.

“Are you two done with your grandmother’s meeting now? We’ve got a flight to catch.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, and chucked his crutch up into the truck, before pulling himself up onto the bench.

“What were you two chatting about anyway?” she questioned, mainly aiming it at Dugan.

“Oh, just giving the Howling Commandos stamp of approval. You will invite us to the wedding right Peg?” Peggy flushed at the comment and struggled to find a retort, as the other men began chuckling at her reaction.

“I hate you all.” Even Daniel sniggered quietly, and she shot him a look, which softened as she saw that goofy grin across his face.

“I thought you brought me on this to get their approval, to be honest.” He smirked and her heart beat harder in her chest, as she regained her composure.

“Well, for that remark Timothy, I’m not giving you the Bourbon that Howard sent for you.” She stepped up into the van as Dugan tried to justify his actions, almost begging Peggy for the bottle as he sat opposite her. She refused to answer him as Jones drove the van away from the warehouse. She leant into Daniel slightly, and he shifted so they were both comfortable.

They had a lot left to investigate, this had only uncovered more corruption and intrigue but right now as they all joked and eventually shared the bourbon, she’d brought for them, the world seemed a little bit lighter in this moment. A ray of light in the constant swirling storm of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed 💛
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, or come scream at me on Tumblr, if you want to see me mainly reblog things about Daniel Sousa - momentofch-aos


	3. 1949 | Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It surprised no one but Peggy, when Daniel got down on one knee to ask her to marry him, after 18 months of dating. It was something he’d been planning on doing for a long time, a dream that had always seemed just out of reach for a man like him. When he’d proposed to Violet, he thought it felt right, that any nervousness he was feeling was due to actually asking the question, that the voice in his head was telling him to not propose due to fear of rejection. Of course, when that engagement was broken off, it occurred to him that Peggy was probably the cause of all those nerves, his subconscious trying to make him aware that Violet, although lovely and kind, was not the one his heart yearned for.
> 
> or : A proposal, a ghost from the past and a Russian assassin walk into a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love writing this so much. I miss this show.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, a little plot and a little fluff.

It surprised no one but Peggy, when Daniel got down on one knee to ask her to marry him, after 18 months of dating. It was something he’d been planning on doing for a long time, a dream that had always seemed just out of reach for a man like him. When he’d proposed to Violet, he thought it felt right, that any nervousness he was feeling was due to actually asking the question, that the voice in his head was telling him to not propose due to fear of rejection. Of course, when that engagement was broken off, it occurred to him that Peggy was probably the cause of all those nerves, his subconscious trying to make him aware that Violet, although lovely and kind, was not the one his heart yearned for.

But when planning and preparing for this proposal, he felt none of that. In fact, in the current turbulent time where it looked like the SSR might be in jeopardy which would flip his life inside out, proposing to Peggy seemed to be the only thing that made absolute sense. It also helped that almost everyone in their lives managed to tease or mention it to him, mostly when Peggy wasn’t around, thankfully. Stark was the main culprit of this, but Thompson was a close second, taking to call him Mr Carter, when they were not in public or professional situations. Daniel smirked or skirted around the conversation, but inside he knew Jack wasn’t stupid and was probably more aware of Daniel’s plans than he let on.

A phone call to Harrison Carter was made after a slight internal debate within Daniel. Peggy was the opposite of traditional, always the first to crash through the gender biases of any situation head first, but he had a good feeling that asking her father for his blessing wasn’t going to have him on the receiving end of a punch. And the man himself seemed delighted when Daniel had called him, giving his blessing almost immediately with the request of a phone call after he proposed.

Daniel also knew Peggy well enough that he knew she wouldn’t want a big fuss, no elaborate party or public affair. But it had to be special and meaningful. He made reservations at her favourite restaurant, the one near the park where they had sat and talked after one of their first dates. A brief word with Ana Jarvis, who squealed when she learned of his plan, meant that Peggy was dressed appropriately for a surprise ‘date’. Although, he knew he’d ask her no matter what she was wearing, be it battle worn armour or anything else.

She was stunning, as always, when she descended the stairs of the Stark Mansion as he stood beside Thompson (who was visiting yet again for what he called ‘agency cohesion between offices’ but Peggy just thought he had become attached to them all while convalescing in LA) and Jarvis in the entrance hall waiting for her. A dark blue gown, no doubt of Ana’s design, that left him almost speechless as she stopped on the bottom step.

“Come along Daniel, we can’t stand around gaping all night.” She smirked, still not quite breaking him out of whatever trance he was in, as he studied the brown curls that fell around her shoulders. That came when Jack slapped his shoulder and pushed him forward slightly.

“Peggy, you look gorgeous.” He murmured, taking her hand.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself, Chief.” She raised her free hand to straighten his already perfect tie. “Are you going to tell me where we are going tonight or are you still leaving me in the dark?”

“Eh, what’s a little mystery?” Daniel replied, offering her his non-crutch arm.

“In our lives? I hardly think we need anymore.” She chuckled, as she took his arm, saying her goodbyes to the Jarvises and Jack, who all gave Daniel knowing looks when Peggy’s back was turned.

“She really had no idea, does she?” Ana giggled as they watched them get into the car and drive away.

Dinner was lovely, Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off Peggy as they sipped wine and ate pasta in the candlelit restaurant, laughing and talking just like they always had in the quiet moments when it had just been the two of them. A walk in the park after dinner, wandering hand in hand through the well-kept lawns and decorative flower beds. Peggy wandered ahead a little, before realising Daniel had stopped under a tree, the white flowers of which were in full bloom. He was just watching her, when she turned back towards him.

“Daniel, is everything alright?” She asked, not quite concerned as the man she loved was smiling widely at her. She walked towards him, stopping just in front of him. “What are you smiling about?”

“You, Peg. Just you.” He replied. She blushed slightly, always so English when it came to taking compliments. But he continued so she didn’t have to dwell on it. “You are the best thing in my life, when everything else is going to hell, I can always look to you and everything feels a little easier. Even if you are chasing Russian assassins down dark alleyways or handling unstable explosives in an evening gown. Being around you makes me a better man, and everyday I’m in slight disbelief that this isn’t all a dream. From the first day you introduced yourself to me in that New York SSR office, I’ve admired you for your strength, your tenacity and your legs, if I’m being honest.” This elicited a small almost giggle from the female agent, who was otherwise looking at him slightly puzzled at the speech her boyfriend seemed to be making. “And that’s why… now you’re gonna have to give me a second here.” He began lowering himself to the ground, carefully positioning his prosthetic leg so he was on one knee in front of her. It all clicked for Peggy at once, and as he dropped his crutch to the floor and looked back up to her, pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket, she gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth as her eyes went wide. “See I’ve been practising with Jarvis.” He smiled, before clearing his throat. “Anyway, I’ve been in love with you and your wildfire spirit for a long time Peg, and I never want that to end. Will you marry me?”

It wasn’t often that you could catch Peggy Carter surprised or almost speechless, but this was one of those moments. She stood there for a beat, looking from the Daniel’s face then to the ring held out in his hand, and then back to him. She barely breathed out a “yes” before she sank to the floor in front of him and kissed him passionately. It took him a second to let his hands rest on her hips, carefully so as not to unbalance himself.

“So that’s a yes?” He said, as he pulled away from her breathless.

“Yes, you silly man.” Peggy said, hauling herself up from the paved path, before helping Daniel. He was grinning wildly as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger, letting her admire it as she stood close to him. “Oh Daniel, it’s beautiful.”

“Hmm, my parents sent it when I told him I wanted to ask you. It was my ma’s.” He confessed, holding out her hand in front of them both.

“But surely, your sisters would want it? Surely, they have more of a right to it than I do?” she said, Daniel could hear the stress in her tone.

“Peggy, Peggy. Apparently, Ma got to decide who got it, and they all agreed that it should be you, after meeting you last year. Esme and Ines are already married, and Rachel was the one who suggested to Ma that she should give it to me. For you.” She seemed astonished at this. “Hey, you’ll be one of us soon. They love you.”

“I love you, Daniel” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush with hers.

“I love you too, Peggy.” To a stranger, the scene was something to behold. A young couple having just gotten engaged, sharing a kiss beneath a flowering tree against a beautiful Californian sunset. Almost a romantic novel cover. But to the two of them, it didn’t matter because they only needed each other.

* * *

When Daniel had driven Peggy back to the Stark Mansion the following afternoon to pick up a file she’d left there, they were greeted at the door by a whole host of people. Jarvis opened the door and welcomed them in, only to reveal an awaiting welcoming party. Jack and Howard stood either side of Ana and Rose, all looking expectantly at the couple.

“Why are you all looking at us like that?” Peggy questioned, knowing full well what was going on and hiding her left hand under the jacket she had draped across her arm. “What did you tell them Daniel?” She turned to the man who blushed slightly.

“I only mentioned it to Ana and Jarvis. I don’t know how the rest of them know about anything.”

“Because you’re obvious Sousa. I’ve been waiting for this for the past year and a half.” Jack smarted.

Rose was practically bursting, bouncing on her toes. “Well then?” she asked impatiently, looking from one of them to the other. The pair exchanged a look, a warm smile shared between them, before Peggy extracted her left hand from beneath her jacket, and held it out, showing off the new ring upon her finger, the diamond glinting in morning sun. The room immediately descended into chaos, Rose and Ana both rushing forward to admire the ring and offer their congratulations. Howard clapped Daniel on the shoulder as he shook his hand and Jack did the same thing.

“Good work Sousa. And Marge, finally found someone to tie you down, going to become a regular housewife now are ya?”

“How can I Jack? When I’m so busy doing your job for you?” She smarted and Daniel outwardly laughed, as Jarvis came back into the room with champagne and led them to the sitting room

Their engagement was kept under wraps from the rest of the agency with just their families being told. And Angie, who had screamed so loud that Peggy was sure she hadn’t needed the phone to hear her all the way from New York. Both Daniel and Peggy were working their regular cases, alongside running their investigation into how Michael was connected to the Council of Nine, or potentially something bigger. They’d looped Jack into the underground investigation somewhat, if not to just keep him busy while he was still recuperating in LA. Now he was back in New York he was running down leads as they found them.

So far, they had found that the Council of Nine linked back to Hydra, which only added to the headache that was this twisted case. The Council themselves seemed to bury themselves in the ground soon after the Isodyne case but it was likely that someone within the organisation confessed to Hydra that the SSR were getting closer, causing them to order the hit on Jack. The shooter himself had left nothing behind, but a lead had popped up from communication logs that Peggy and Daniel had found in their mission with the Commandoes. After spending hours scouring through them, they isolated a code which seemed to refer to a Hydra unit that carried out assassinations and other forms of war crimes. The unit was a shadow, hidden from the world, with no real trace on them, except the communication logs. It drove Peggy up the wall that they couldn’t get a grasp on them, infuriating her that they couldn’t trust that Hydra hadn’t insinuated themselves into the SSR, leaving them unable to use the resources normally on hand to them.

That was until they received a call from Jack.

“We found one.”

And with that they headed to New York on one of Stark’s planes. Peggy’s mind was a buzz, her and Daniel discussing plans the entire way. Jack had been following a lead on the unit, supported by an agent he trusted, but only gave half the details to. They had found a man, scoping out the same hideout they were and arrested him, after finding him carrying the same weapon as had shot Jack almost 2 years previously.

Upon entering the old SSR office, both Peggy and Daniel couldn’t help but reflect on how much had changed since either of them had last walked down these halls. This wasn’t the time for reminiscing, they had a job to do. An enemy agent to interrogate. Thompson met them at the top of the stairs, leading them to the observation room. Peggy had been preparing for this, preparing to throw down with this enemy agent until they got what they needed, their first true lead that meant they were no longer grasping at straws. The potential for solid evidence they could use to bring this to the end. But what she hadn’t been prepared for was the familiar face that seemed to be staring straight at through the glass. The face of her brother.

Daniel hadn’t even had chance to get fully in the room before Peggy almost collapsed back onto him. His crutch crashed to floor as his arms came up to hold her, preventing her from hitting the floor. They stumbled, but he managed to keep one arm around her as he steadied himself against the door. Thompson leapt forward to help support her when he saw what was going on, and he helped her back to her feet, sitting her in a chair before looking back to Sousa, who’s eyes were fixed on his fiancé. Neither of them had ever seen her like this, the normally composed, professional and smart-mouthed Peggy Carter had gone pale, her eyes distant and blank.

“What’s going on Carter?” Thompson asked, the only response he got was a gasp from Sousa when he finally followed her gaze. “What? Sousa what’s going on? Marge looks like she’s seen a ghost.”

“That’s because she has Jack. That’s her brother.” Sousa immediately recognised Michael Carter from the photos he’d seen of him. The man was different now, he was leaner, and his eyes held a darkness as he sat stock still in his chair. There was no hint of the mischievous smile from childhood photos, his face empty as he sat alone awaiting his interrogation.

“What, the dead one?” Thompson said, making Sousa send him a look.

“He’s supposed to be dead.” Peggy murmured, her gaze still firmly fixed on her childhood hero.

“He could be the guy that shot me.” Thompson stated.

“Michael would never do that. My brother would never do that.” Her voice became more and more stern as the initial shock seemed to drain from her body. She stood. “I need to talk to him.”

“Peggy do you really think that’s the best idea?” Daniel questioned softly, placing a hand on her back gently. “If he is with the unit, like we think he is, putting you in there might set him off.”

“I can handle him Daniel.” She said sharply, immediately regretting the tone she’d taken.

“He’s a strong fighter, took it out on Henderson before I could get the cuffs on him.” Thompson added, unhelpfully as always.

“Who do you think taught me to fight, Jack? I can handle him.” Peggy insisted, fixing a gaze at the blonde, ready to fight him on this, tooth and nail.

“No.” Daniel said firmly. Both Peggy and Jack turned to him abruptly, not used to him putting his foot down like this with either of them, not often anyway. His time as LA Chief had taught him when to use his power, and although he was generally an easy-going leader, he knew when he had to assert himself. Even to Peggy. “I’ll talk to him first. If he is with the group that shot Jack, and if they’re linked to Underwood in anyway, he’s going to have it out for the both of you. I’ll speak to him first. See what mental state he’s in. And we’ll go from there.” Peggy nodded silently, and he let out a breath before stooping to pick up his crutch and walked with as much confidence as he could muster, into the interrogation room. A quick glance to the one-way mirror where he knew Peggy and Jack would be standing, and he rounded on the man who was sat waiting for him.

“What’s your name?” No answer. “What were you doing at the warehouse?” Still no answer. “Did you shoot Jack Thompson?”

“No. I need her to know that.” The accent was similar to Peggy’s, but his voice was thick and broken, as if he’d learnt to hide it.

“Need who to know what?” Daniel demanded, leaning forward on the desk.

“I didn’t shoot Thompson. I didn’t. I need to tell her that.”

“Tell who?”

“Peggy.” Daniel stopped, leaned back as he saw the emotion in the mans eyes. Gone was the cold empty stare, replaced by a man who had lost a part of himself and was scraping to get it back. The desperation in his eyes. “She has to know. I didn’t do it. I need to tell her. I’ll tell her everything.”

“What’s your name?”

“Michael Carter.” Chanting it as if he had repeated it to remind himself.

“What are your parents’ names?” Daniel asked, forcing him to confirm details they already knew. Dottie Underwood had been trained to slip into any situation flawlessly, it wasn’t that far of a stretch that they could steal faces at this point.

“Harrison and Amanda Carter. They live in Hampstead, England. Where is Peggy?”

“I’ll be back.” And with that he left the room, only to be met by both his fiancé and Jack on the other side of the door, looking at him expectantly. “He’s stable. I think its him. I don’t think I’ll get it all out of him. I think that’s for you to do, Peg.” She nodded in agreement. And the three of them entered the room, Daniel first, followed by Peggy as Jack shut the door behind himself.

Peggy and Michael just stood there, the latter still chained to the desk but having stood up upon seeing her. The silence was creating a palpable tension as no one spoke, the two of them staring at each other.

“You look good Peg, I see you found more dragons to slay.”

“Michael…” and with that Peggy was by his side, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. He pulled against the handcuffs that were stopping him from embracing his sister, looking gratefully to Daniel who stepped forward to unlock them. Daniel returned to stand beside Jack, letting the Carter siblings reunite at their own pace. Michael had been the first big loss in Peggy’s life, the one that made her into who she was today, and he knew she had missed him from the day she had been told he’d died. Without losing him god knows if they’d have ever met, she’d probably had ended up marrying Mister Boring Fiancé and had at least two kids by now. Daniel was lost in thought until Jack nudged him out of it.

Peggy looked younger beside Michael, looking at him like Daniel saw his younger sisters look at him. He said something to her in a hushed tone and she outright giggled, the two of them smiling the same smile as they pulled apart and Peggy seemed to sober out of the high she was feeling. She wiped the stray tears from her face and turned to the other two men stood against the wall of the room.

“Michael, this is Daniel Sousa, Chief of the West Coast SSR and you seem to know of Jack Thompson, East Coast Chief.”

“Gentleman, I need to apologise first of all. And then I have a lot of explaining to do, but it cannot be done here.”

“You’re damn right you have a lot of explaining to do.” Jack said, a dark look in his eyes as he stepped closer towards them, squaring his shoulder as his rage flared in his eyes.

“I know, but you have no idea how deep into everything the people I worked for are.” Michael said, drawing himself up to full height, and looking around the room. “They have ears everywhere.”

“We can go to Stark’s. The penthouse.” Daniel said, joining the conversation. “Peggy still has her key.”

“Angie is working, it’ll be empty.” Peggy confirmed with a nod towards the door.

“One toe outta line pal, and I’ll shoot you.” Thompson said, stepping in front of Michael as he attempted to follow Peggy out of the room, squaring up to him.

“Jack, stand down.” Peggy ordered.

“You ain’t my boss Carter. I was the one who got shot remember.” Jack spat, not taking his eyes off of Michael, who didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by the seething man in front of him.

“I’ll help you find them. But it wasn’t me who shot you, Chief.”

“Then, we’ll be heading off boys.” Peggy said, pointing out of the room until Jack turned around slowly, murmuring that he’d drive.

Upon arriving at the penthouse, Jack went straight for the booze cabinet, which Peggy rolled her eye at, but did accept the glass he offered her, if anything it would help her get a grip on the river of emotions that was surging through her. She watched from a distance as Michael took in his new surroundings, trying to wonder and work out on how her brother had changed so much. He was very much still the Michael Carter she grew up with, physically he looked the same, but something had changed within him, there was a sharp edge inside him, a darkness that hadn’t been there when she’d last seen him. Her eyes also fell to Daniel who was keeping his distance, but had a careful eye on Michael, and the other on her. She laid her hand on his arm, squeezing it ever so slightly as she offered him her glass of whiskey.

“Thank you, Daniel.” He smiled in understanding and covered her hand with his.

“Anytime Peg.”

“Right, let’s start this before I drink all of Stark’s whiskey.” Jack said, and they all filed into the drawing room. Jack sat in the armchair, leaving Peggy to sit by Michael on the sofa and Daniel took the chair closest to her.

It began slowly at first, Michael recounting what he did in the war, before his supposed ‘death’. He talked about a battle where they weren’t proud of what they did, but they followed orders and got the win for King and Country. It had eaten at him and his unit, what they had had to do, and then one day they were taken in the middle of the night, masked men speaking another language dragged five men out of their tents and knocked them out. His memory was patchy of what happened next, only recalling flashes of memories, the screams of his comrades. Speaking of brainwashing and out of body actions, commands spoken in German or Russian, neither of which had been languages he had understood before. He couldn’t remember a good portion of the years he’s been under their control, of the life and missions he led. He remembered the violence and the secrecy, the blood that was on his hands. But how he couldn’t recall anything from his previous life at the time, drawing a blank on everything but the mission, forgetting his own name for years on end. How his fellow men had fallen only to be beaten up and into submission or had died at the hand of the torture they endured. Peggy took his hand at one point, where his voice was clouded by emotion and he took a moment to breath.

“And then the next mission came in. We got briefed for every assignment, a folder of information and a handler briefing us, pictures and maps on a blackboard, everything planned out. This mission was simple, shoot a Chief of the SSR, retrieve a file from his possession. Run of the mill kind of operation they had us pull all the time.” He looked briefly to Jack who had sat up in his seat. “But this was different. I opened the file, it briefed me on Chief Thompson’s regular movements, eating times, the hotel he was staying in. Useful details that could be used if the mission changed for whatever reason. There was a page of contacts, people linked to him. And that’s when I saw it. A picture of you Peggy.” He turned to his sister, tears in both their eyes. “And something in me flipped, it was like a hook and my memories started to come back. You were the key to everything. I lost it, I was so confused at first, they wouldn’t send me on the mission in the state I was in, so they threw me in the cell and were talking about doing more ‘conditioning’. But in my mind, I was just remembering things. Small memories of you. And the sound of your voice telling me to fight.” Peggy released some kind of relieved sobbing laugh at that, and Daniel even broken into a smile for her.

“And so, I escaped, by the skin of my teeth, but I got out and I’ve just been on the run ever since, trying to get my head straight.”

“So, what were you doing at the warehouse, if you’d tried so hard to escape them, why risk going back?” Thompson asked indignantly, earning a glare from Peggy, but they did need to know at the end of the day.

“Looking for more information, and a way to stop that operation, even if it takes the rest of my life. They took good people and made them into monsters.” Peggy’s hand fell to his back, comforting him the way their mother had done as children.

“We’ll help. We’ll do whatever it takes to stop them.” Daniel spoke into the silence, earning a smile from Peggy. “I do think Dottie Underwood is our highest priority, we got word that she was back in LA, just two days ago, no sightings yet but for all we know is she followed Peggy here.”

“Underwood?” Michael asked, confused.

“Russian assassin trained as a child to kill. Pretended to be my neighbour from Iowa to get close to me, she’s had orders to kill me for years.” Peggy explained rather nonchalantly. Michael’s eye went wide and then settled when Peggy seemed to shrug it off. He did take note that Sousa looked more concerned about than his little sister did.

Then they spent time catching up, her adventures she’d had when she’d picked up his flag and carried it in his name. He talked about how the last time he saw Peggy he was upset he’d left it how he did.

“I am rather glad you got rid of that awful fiancé though Peg, I don’t think I’ve ever met a man so dull in my life.” Peggy chuckled at the familiar good-natured teasing, and then Jack spluttered into his whiskey.

“You’ve been engaged already?” He asked, Peggy rolled her eyes at Jack.

“What do you mean already?” Her brother interrupted as she moved to answer Jack. She could feel Daniel smirking behind her without even having to look.

“Yes Jack, I was engaged to a delightfully boring man, when I was a code breaker at Bletchley. I broke it off when I was told Michael died and I joined the SOE.” She then turned back to Michael and pulled the chain from around her neck which held her engagement ring. “And yes Michael, I am in fact engaged to a rather wonderful man.” She shared a look with Daniel, who smiled proudly at her, although his eyes did nervously flit to Michael, as if scared of his reaction. The older Carter studied him for moment, before clearing his throat.

“Well, he certainly seems better than Fred bloody Wells.” Michael laughed and stood to shake the hand of his future brother-in-law.

“For the love of god, no more shovel talks the man’s already had three.” Peggy interrupted Michael before he could continue.

“Oh, I know I taught you to handle yourself well enough to deal with anything they might send your way Peggy. I wish just going to wish him good luck with putting up with you.” He smirked and then got hit in the face with a throw pillow, causing everyone to laugh.

The sound of the front door opening had them all jumping to attention, the three SSR agents drawing their weapons from their respective holsters and pointing them towards the sound. The door to the drawing room slowly swung open to reveal one Angie Martinelli brandishing the pistol Peggy had left behind for her when she left for LA. Everyone lowered their weapons in relief, and Angie stashed hers in the entrance hall before hugging Peggy tightly.

“For the love of god English, let a girl know you’re in town. I thought Iowa was here going all Russian assassin on us.”

“Yes well, not quite. We’re here on official SSR business.” Angie let Peggy go and looked around the room.

“Chiefs. Wait who are you?” She asked as her eyes fell on Michael who was still holding the throw pillow that Peggy had chucked at him. Michael looked to Peggy, and she mulled it over in her head quickly. Angie knew the phone company wasn’t a phone company, and she knew the basics of who Dottie had turned out to be. To hell with it, she was her best friend.

“Angie this is my brother Michael Carter. Michael, this is my best friend and former roommate, Angie Martinelli.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Martinelli.” Angie stepped forward to shake his offered hand, giving him a once over, before stepping back slightly to talk to Peggy.

“English, no offense but I thought your brother was dead.”

“Yes, well. So, did I. But here he is.” Peggy said gesturing to the man in front of them, who waved somewhat awkwardly.

“That _phone company_ is a weird place, English.”

* * *

They’d only been back in LA for three days when Dottie revealed herself, and they tracked her to a ranch 100 miles west of the city. Daniel and Peggy had intended to return to LA alone, as not to potentially let Dottie know they were close, but it made sense to bring Michael with them, and Jack tagged along with them, going off about how neither of them could be unbiased when it came to Michael. The tension between Jack and Michael was mainly one-sided, and although Peggy could understand Jack’s reasoning for not trusting a former Hydra operative, he was driving her up the wall with the constant comments and glares he was sending her brother.

Daniel, on the other hand, had welcomed Michael with open arms, although just like Peggy he wasn’t completely at ease around him just yet. The pair of soldiers got on famously however, sharing stories, mainly about Peggy and her stubborn streak. She acted annoyed, rolling her eyes as they laughed at her good heartedly, but secretly she was glad they were able to get along. Remembering how she’d felt when Michael didn’t approve of Fred Wells, a shiver went down her spine at the thought of feeling that kind of heartache again. She needn’t have worried, Daniel could charm the socks of anyone with that dazzling smile and quick wit that she’d fallen so hard for while she wasn’t looking.

The four of them were sat around the conference room table, planning out a route and method of capturing Dottie off guard. The sound of raised voices echoed through the empty office, so much so that as Peggy and Thompson were arguing over the logistics of clearing the ranch, no one heard the English butler enter the bullpen. Therefore, when he quietly opened the door with a knock, he took them all off guard, so much so the Michael had him pinned face down on the table with his arm between his shoulder blades before they even realised who it was.

“Oh, bloody Nora! Michael, let him up, its Mr Jarvis.” Peggy said, pushing her brother off the man and helping him to right himself. “What are you doing here, Mr Jarvis? Unannounced and all?”

“Yes, well. Mr Stark informed me you had headed back to California with a big case, and I was wondering if I could be of assistance. Ana is at her drawing class this evening, so I took the liberty of preparing some tea and sandwiches.” He said, setting the hamper he had somehow managed keep hold of in his kerfuffle of his entrance. Sousa immediately reached forward for the hamper, to which Peggy rolled her eyes and smiled at him and his insatiable appetite. Jarvis looked to the unfamiliar man who had turned on him. “And who might this gentleman be?”

“Oh Mr Jarvis, this is my brother Michael Carter. Back from the dead, as it very much were.”

“Ah, should have known it ran in the family. Surprise attacks, that is.” The butler stepped forward to shake his hand. “Mr Carter, a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you Mr Jarvis. I have to say, you don’t seem as thrown by the ‘back from the dead’ thing.”

“Well, when one works for Mr Stark and with Miss Carter for as many years as I have, you become somewhat immune to the lax laws of life and death.” Jarvis said, before returning to the job at hand. “Now, how can I be of assistance.”

* * *

As dawn broke the next morning, the five of them had left Rose in charge of the office and had headed out in a two car detail to the address traced back to Dottie Underwood.

“This is US of A, to Blighty. By Sousa’s calculations we are about 15 minutes for the location.” Thompson’s voice crackled through the radio. Peggy rolled her eyes at the nicknames, sharing a look with Jarvis who was sat in the driver’s seat.

“Thank you, Chief Thompson for the update. Remembering that we need a quiet approach, we cannot spook Dottie, we need to get her this time.”

“Yes Marge. You are aware that I’m still your superior, aren’t you?” She heard what sounded like a chuckle from Sousa in the background.

“I don’t work for you anymore Jack. You lost me to Chief Sousa’s LA office over two years ago.” She taunted over the radio.

“Peg, I’ve taken the radio. I don’t think it’s the best time to have this argument again.” Daniel’s smooth voice cut over the radio.

“Right again Chief Sousa. Now I think when we turn this bend, we will cross the property line correct? Then it is a mile to the first buildings?”

“Yes, Thompson and I take the main barn, while you and Michael clear the house, we work our way backwards, through the farm buildings, rendezvousing at the back of the property if there is no sign of Underwood.”

“Good. Jarvis will stay with the cars, but he is armed just in case. We can’t take any chances with her.” Her voice was steeled, in full mission mode.

“We know, Peg. We’ve planned this out. Jarvis will call for back up if there is no sign of us in 30 minutes. Rose has her friends at the LAPD on standby should we need them.” Daniel’s voice was softer, as if he could feel her nerves from another car. _Damn that man._

“Very well. Blighty, over and out.”

When they pulled up outside the farm house, she gave a final look to Jarvis before exiting the car, her gun already out. She looked to see Daniel looking back at her, a thousand words unsaid but they knew. It was the whispered words they’d exchanged the night before, lying tangled up in each other, unable to sleep with the adrenaline running through their bodies. A final nod between them, and the two teams of two split off into their assigned buildings.

From property records they knew the farm had not been abandoned, but that the husband and wife who owned the property had not been in contact with any of their friends or family in multiple days. They didn’t know what to expected to find, but they had to clear everywhere the utmost caution.

Peggy and Michael entered the house in perfect formation, covering each other’s backs as if they were a well-practised partnership.

“I guess all those years of make believe weren’t a waste of time like Mum said.” Peggy muttered quietly as they cleared the bottom floor of the house, and she motioned towards the stairs.

“I was always preparing you for this Peggy, a life of adventure.” She smirked briefly before she ascended the stairs.

In one of the bedrooms, they found the houseowners bound to their bed. Gagged, bloodied and bruised by the look of it. The couple couldn’t stop thanking them as they freed them, sending them out to Mr Jarvis, after retrieving information that the blonde woman had been spending time in the secondary barn on the east side of the farm.

Suspicions were confirmed when upon exiting the rear of the house, Peggy locked eyes with her nemesis across the small courtyard. Dottie grinned at Peggy in greeting before sprinting around the corner and into a barn. Hot on her heels, Peggy entered the barn no more than five seconds later, with Michael following in her wake, guns up and ready.

“Dottie Underwood, you are under arrest, come quietly and this ends now.” Peggy shouted into the darkened barn. The shadows made visibility low and the dust was thick in the air, installs to one side were two horses and a donkey, clearly distressed at the dramatics taking place in front of them.

“Now Peggy, where’s the fun in that?” Came her sickly sweet voice from the shadows, followed by an engine roaring into life and a motorbike heading directly for the English pair. Michael tackled Peggy out of the way, both of them barely missed as Dottie crashed through the barn door, the whole thing falling down behind her.

Two buildings over, Sousa and Thompson heard the almighty crash and looked at each other before running in that direction, Thompson once again surprised at the speed Daniel could move on his crutch, especially when Peggy was at the other end in potential danger. They rounded the corner to see a streak of blonde hair fleeing into the distance aboard a motorbike. Struggling to grasp what the hell had happened, they didn’t have time to think as Peggy’s voice rang out crystal clear.

“Michael, Sooty. The Flying Squirrel.” And literally seconds later, a huge black horse burst through the door, galloping after Dottie, Peggy sat astride it, perched like a jockey as she headed after her target. She was closely followed out by Michael on a chestnut horse, chasing them at breakneck speed.

“Jesus Christ there’s two of them now.” Thompson said, dropping his gun to his side exasperated as he ran his hand down his face. In some kind of poetic justice, a donkey stuck his head out of the barn and stared the two of them down, braying at the loss of his companions. The chiefs shared a look.

“Well, I’m not following them on that.” Daniel quipped, as they turned and headed for the car.

The wind whipped through her hair as she gained on Dottie, the horse beneath her powering across its home turf, her grip on the makeshift reins tight as she urged him to close the distance. Michael rode up beside her and despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn’t help but smile at him as they raced across the open fields. Up ahead, Dottie was struggling the engine of the motorcycle spluttering underneath her until it went out, forcing her to discard the bike and try to escape on foot.

“Dottie, stop!” Peggy should have known it would fall on deaf ears, and grunted as the horse beneath her pushed on, closing the distance between her and the target. There was no hesitation as Peggy leapt off the still moving horse and tackled Dottie as she attempted to sprint away. She’d never go down without a fight though, and although Peggy seemed to have the upper hand at first, Underwood was one hell of a fighter. Exchanging blows in a back and forth of equal strength, the two bore down on each other. Michael appeared at some point, attempting to help his sister subdue their suspect, and Peggy didn’t have chance to notice how Michael’s fight style had evolved. He was more structured than she was, a careful practised precision that was glaring similar to Dottie’s. In a rush of movement, both Carter’s found themselves knocked to the floor.

“You see Peggy, you’ll never win. They are always stronger. They’re in everything. I will always beat you.”

“You talk a lot of crap, Underwood.” Peggy said, panting slightly as she pushed herself up from the ground.

“Aww, Peggy. You never learn.” And in a swift motion, she had Michael in a headlock, pressing a pistol to his temple, as he attempted to free himself. “I see you’ve been reunited with brother dearest. I can see the family resemblance. Wouldn’t it be such a shame to end this reunion so soon.”

“Dottie, he’s not a part of this. It’s me you want.” Peggy said, steeling her voice as she saw Michael struggle, his legs kicking up dust around him.

“That’s the thing Peggy. I want to see you hurt, to see you suffer the way I did. So, I’m going to make short work of your brother, and then you’ll understand. And then all that’s left to do is kill you, maybe I can take your place in the SSR then.” That sick smile was plastered on her face.

“You will do nothing of the sort Dottie.”

“Or maybe I should kill you first, after all you were my original target. It would be almost poetic to knock you off the list first.” She hit Michael in the head with the butt of her pistol and he sunk to the floor unconscious. She turned the gun on Peggy now and there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. “I’ll take care of him later. Maybe I should return him to his captors for reconditioning. And then I’ll take out everyone you care about. Angie, the poor thing won’t see it coming. Jeeves and his precious wife. Stark. Your precious chief, I’ve seen you fawning over him Peggy. And they’ll all lose you first.” Dottie had gotten closer to her now, and Peggy could see the end coming to her, her brother unconscious on the floor feet from her. Her eyes filled at the life she would lose before she even really began to imagine it. She made an attempt to wrestle the gun from Dottie, but the blonde had been expecting it and knocked her feet out from under her. Dottie clicked the safety off of her gun, and Peggy braced for the worst. “You know what that’s like don’t you Peg, finding out their loved one is lost forever, never to see them again. That pain that never really fades. Well soon they will to—”

A single gunshot was fired, and Dottie’s face contorted into one of shock before she dropped to the floor. Peggy opened her eyes to see Daniel stood behind where Dottie had been stood, his gun held out and a look on his face she’d never seen before. It was pure anger, his face set as his eyes flare with a burning flame fixed on the fallen body of the enemy they’d been chasing for years. Peggy released a sob, and his gaze flickered to her and he broke out of whatever trance he’d been in, dropping his gun to his side and leaning heavily on his crutch. She was faintly aware of Jack approaching Michael to help him off the floor as he’d begun to stir, but she wasn’t watching them. She stepped around the body in front of her, her pace picking up as she got closer to Daniel, literally running into his arms, unconcerned by the dust and mud that covered her, just needing to be close to him.

“It’s okay Peg, it’s over. She won’t hurt you.” Daniel spoke softly into her hair as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m just glad you shot her.” Peggy half sobbed.

“I know, I heard what she said. She was going to shoot you Peggy. I couldn’t let her do that. I couldn’t-” His eyes were full now as he held her tight.

“I know, you did the right thing. You saved me.” She tried to soothe him as she felt the hot tears rolling down her own cheeks.

“Till the end Peg.” She drew back to look him in the eyes.

“Until the end, Daniel.” She twisted slightly, to see Jarvis had arrived with the car, and the others were discussing the logistics of what to do next. Dottie may have been gone, but there was still more they didn’t know. They had no idea how deep the rot went. “Although I’m not sure this is the end just yet.”

* **Later, in the debrief at Howard’s***

“I have a question.” Jack’s voice came from the corner. “Who the hell is Sooty the Flying Squirrel.”

Peggy and Michael shared a matching grin.

“When we were younger, we used to spend part of our summer holidays at our Granny’s in Oxfordshire. She had this big garden and Sooty was this little grey pony she kept at the end of the garden.” Peggy explained to her enthralled audience. “Well Michael and I were… rambunctious children?” Daniel scoffed into his coffee.

“That’s putting it lightly. I’ve talked to your mother.” Daniel shot at her.

“Yes well, neither of us did very well at just sitting still, so we’d spend hours in the garden adventuring and playing, and poor Sooty. We used to clamber on and canter him round the garden, Mum used to go berserk about the lawn, but Granny loved it.” No one else in the room had ever heard Peggy talk so much about her early life, so sat and listened intently as she rambled. “Eventually, we started working him into our ‘adventures’ and Michael used to work out different ways to basically throw me at this poor pony so I could gallop into battle. Never thought we’d actually use it in for that purpose.” She smiled at the old memories.

“I never thought I’d have to lift you again. You weigh a hell of a lot more now Peg.” Michael goaded, only to end up with a throw pillow to the face again.

“Yes, we’ll I’m not 8 years old anymore Michael.” He looked at her almost shocked as another pillow hit him. “Just be glad it’s not a fist. If I hadn’t just got you back, it might have been.”


	4. 1950

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it came to wedding planning, Peggy Carter didn’t have the time to get lost in the details. She would be happy to go down to the courthouse with Daniel and get married on any random Tuesday, but she knew their families would fry them alive if they didn’t have a celebration of some sort. Thankfully, Ana Jarvis, being the saint she was, was more than happy to arrange the entire thing for them, and Peggy left all the decisions in her hands happily. All she had to do was pick out her dress and turn up on time. Daniel was equally as happy to just turn up in a new suit, to marry the tenacious love of his life.
> 
> or: a wedding, a bunch of fluff and a lil plot towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! It's quite nice to have an upload schedule 😂
> 
> Hope you enjoy my take on a Peggy Sousa wedding, complete with a whole bunch of my favourite characters and headcannons!
> 
> Chapters may take a little longer now, but I will try my best to just sit and actually write it now! Thanks for being here 💓

When it came to wedding planning, Peggy Carter didn’t have the time to get lost in the details. She would be happy to go down to the courthouse with Daniel and get married on any random Tuesday, but she knew their families would fry them alive if they didn’t have a celebration of some sort. Thankfully, Ana Jarvis, being the saint she was, was more than happy to arrange the entire thing for them, and Peggy left all the decisions in her hands happily. All she had to do was pick out her dress and turn up on time. Daniel was equally as happy to just turn up in a new suit, to marry the tenacious love of his life.

They had more urgent matters to attend to. Along with Michael and Jack, they had slowly been pulling at threads, that led them to a tangled mess of corruption throughout the US government. The amount of people they could trust in the SSR was down to two hands. They continued to keep working their usual cases, their agents under the impression it was business as usual. Though behind the scenes, all the work done in their offices was double checked by the inner circle, taking up all their time they had to check for leaks or actions with ulterior motives. Every evening Peggy would collapse into their bed, and snuggle up beside her fiancé, hoping that every day they worked hard meant they were a day closer to getting rid of whatever corruption that infiltrated everything good the SSR stood for. Everything they had fought for since the war, all the good they had done. The big bad cloud that hung above them, forcing Michael to hang back in the shadows as to not alert the enemy.

In fact, they were both so bogged down in work, they hadn’t been paying attention to how close their upcoming nuptials were. It wasn’t until Peggy received a call from her somewhat hysterical mother that she realised that they were to be married in less than two weeks, and then she heard what her mother was actually saying. After finishing on the phone, she took a seat at the dining room table, her mind running so fast that she didn’t even realise that time was passing. That’s where Daniel found her a little over an hour later, when he came back from the store. Staring out into nowhere, her hands subconsciously twirling the engagement ring on her finger, the slightest hint of tears in her eyes.

“Peg?” He asked softly, placing the bags down on the kitchen counter, before approaching her slowly. She looked up to meet his gaze with a sad smile, and moved to start unpacking the shopping, but he stepped in front of her. “No, Peggy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s- It’s nothing Daniel. I’ll be fine.” She said trying to step past him until he put a hand on her arm, knowing her too well to know this wasn’t nothing. “Daniel-”

“Peggy, this is the deal now. We share. Everything. What’s upsetting you?”

“My father, he- he had an attack. He’s in the hospital.” Her eyes were filling again.

“Is he okay? Do you need to go over there?” Daniel said, gently rubbing her arms.

“No, he’s fine, Mum says he’ll be home by tomorrow. But- But it means he’s not allowed to fly. They can’t come to the wedding Daniel-.” The tears were flowing now, a kind of soft innocence that Peggy very rarely allowed herself to show, except to him. He took her in his arms, letting her cry quietly into his chest.

“Do you want to postpone the wedding? Wait till they can come?” Peggy shook her head slightly.

“No, Ana has planned and booked everything and everyone else is coming. We can’t Daniel, I just always thought they’d be here to see me get married. Mum’s heartbroken.”

“How about we go see them in a few months, we can get all the pictures printed out and show them. Hell, we can take our outfits and do it again if you want.” That got a small chuckle out of her. Then he had another thought. “Who’s going to give you away? I know Michael is staying in the background.”

Peggy looked up at him, wiping away the last of her tears, as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Actually, I had an idea for that.”

* * *

The wedding day itself came rather quickly after that, and Peggy soon found herself being bundled off to Howard’s for the night before to keep up with the decidedly stupid tradition of the bride and groom being separate the night before they were married. She huffed as she got into the passenger seat of one of Howard’s car, only to look and see Daniel grinning and waving at her from the porch, his family hanging out of the windows of the house to wave her off. And she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

The Stark mansion was a lot quieter than her own house at that moment, although Angie and Rose were getting on like a house on fire as always. She was sat beside Ana on the sofa, listening to the two of them talk about the latest blockbuster or theatre show, nursing a glass of whiskey that Howard had handed to her when she entered, only for the man to disappear with his butler five minutes later with no sign of their return. That was until the front door slammed open, making the four women jump out of their skins as their semi peaceful evening was interrupted. Peggy jumped up and stood in front of her friends, ready to defend them should one of her own enemies or Howard’s making a move to attack them. She felt Rose stand behind her.

“I’ve got your back Peg.”

The two of them swung open the sitting room door, and cautiously crept down the corridor, round the corner to the entrance hall on high alert. Only to be met with a site that Peggy hadn’t been expecting them.

“Oh, hi Peggy. Howard said you were getting married. Didn’t think you could do that without us did you?” Peggy crossed the room, with a fire blazing in her eyes her finger pointed directly at Dum Dum Dugan, who shrivelled under her hard stare as she got closer to him.

“I am very cross with you Dugan.” She said, before dropping the façade and embracing her old friend tightly. He let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her briefly.

“None of you replied to your invitations, and I couldn’t track you down. I was very cross with the lot of you.” Peggy scolded as she drew away, addressing all of the Howlies as she hugged each in turn.

“Well, when you’re in the icy plains of deep Russia, there’s not really a good postal service.” Pinky quipped.

“Well, I’m glad you’re all here. Daniel will be too, when we see him tomorrow. Now, you boys look like you could do with a drink.” And there was a cheer as they all retreated to the sitting room, introductions made to the ladies that were waiting for her. They drank and laugheduntil the wee hours of the morning, until Peggy was herded up to her bedroom by Ana and Angie. Leaving the boys under the capable watch of Rose, who was currently being chatted up by Dugan. Peggy sent him a warning glare as she left.

She awoke the next morning to Angie and Ana knocking on her door, before striding in without waiting for an answer. Peggy was bleary-eyed as the two pootled around her bedroom, a combination of slightly too much of Howard’s good bourbon and her struggle to get to sleep without Daniel beside her. Wincing slightly as Ana threw open the curtains and light came streaming in, Angie scoffed at her and pulled her out of bed and shuttling her towards the kitchen, where Jarvis slid her some tea and toast across the table.

“Mr Jarvis, you’re a saint.”

“I do my best Miss Carter.” He dead-panned, before returning to whatever he was doing across the kitchen.

“Come now Edwin, you’ll have to get used to calling her Mrs Sousa soon.” Ana chimed, floating into the room. This stilled the man.

“I hadn’t thought of that. You are quite right darling, I shall have to adjust.”

Peggy watched the two of them interact as she ate her breakfast, doing her best to not make more of a mess to clean up.

“I did just want to let you both know, Daniel and I are incredibly lucky and grateful for everything you’ve done for today. We owe you so much.” Ana grasped her hand from across the table.

“You owe us nothing Miss Carter. It has been a privilege, and an honour that you’ve let us have such input over this day.” Ana said sincerely. “There is no two people who deserve it more.”

Both women were teary as Angie entered the room.

“Aw, come on now ladies, we’ve no time for tears today, not till English here is half way down the aisle.” And with that Peggy was forced to down the rest of her tea and shoved up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Jack Thompson did not know what to expect when he turned up to the Stark mansion that day. He wandered through the now familiar corridors until he bumped into a flustered Jarvis, who directed him out towards the rose garden. The whole place was a buzz with activity, kids darting in between the adults who were stood around chatting. Everyone dressed in their finery, it was difficult to pick out people he knew.

He slipped towards the bar area and ordered a whiskey before turning to rest against the bar to try and spot some familiar faces. Howard Stark was mingling of course, and to Jack’s surprise the Howling Commandoes were there, their laughter booming across the patio. They were all mixing with the other people there, who Jack realised must be Sousa’s family. There was clearly a familial resemblance between half of them, so much it unnerved him a little. And then he saw the man himself, stood laughing with a smaller older woman tucked into one side, her arms around his waist and his arm round the shoulder of a pretty girl, probably his sister, who smacked his shoulder slightly at something he said. He watched Sousa interact so confidently, a different confidence than he portrayed as chief of the SSR. A kind of clearly familiar happiness. He even scooped up a sprinting child at one point and he just seemed free of all the worries Jack was so used to seeing him carry. Sousa had always carried the full weight of the world on his shoulders, and Jack couldn’t help but feel responsible for part of the hell he’d been through to get to this point. Although, Sousa seemed to show no signs of that when he noticed Jack stewing by the bar. Walking over to him, he greeted his fellow chief.

“Jack! I’m glad you made it.”

“Sure Sousa, wouldn’t have missed it.” Jack chuckled, “Wanted to be say I was actually there to see someone finally marry Carter.”

“Yeah, well I’m a lucky man.” Daniel said, taking the whiskey the bartender offered him

“You need me to make sure she doesn’t climb down a drain pipe to get away or something?” Jack teased, causing Sousa to roll his eyes with a chuckle.

“Yeah, like anyone could stop her. Nah, I’ll just wait for her at the end of the aisle.” Daniel had this big soppy smile on his face. Jack chuckled and clinked their glasses together, it was going to be a great day.

* * *

“Good god English, you’re gonna kill him.” Angie said, taking a handkerchief from Rose and dabbing her eyes as they stood behind Peggy. Peggy caught her eyes in the mirror and smirked.

“I hope not, I do want to marry him at the end of the day.” Rose scoffed, before she busied herself with the bouquet. “Rose, you’re a saint. As are you two.” She motioned to Angie and Ana. “I’ve never really had female friends, what with being surrounded by men in my professional life. I really am grateful for all of you.”

“Oh English, don’t get all sentimental on us. I can’t hold back the tears much more.” Peggy rolled her eyes good naturedly at her maid of honour, _always so dramatic_.

“Come on Angie, we can’t have you sobbing through the ceremony, you’re as bad as my mother would be being.”

“Yeah, well I’ll make up for her tears, and you can tell her all about it when you see her.” Peggy smiled and reached out to squeeze Angie’s hand tightly. They shared a look, before there was a knock on the door.

“Ladies, we’re ready downstairs when you are.” Jarvis came from the other side of the door.

“You can come in Edwin,” Ana called, going to greet him at the door.

“You look stunning darling,” The man told his wife before giving her a brief kiss. He turned to the rest of the room and caught a glance at Peggy. “You look beautiful, Miss Carter.”

Peggy smiled to hide her inability to take a compliment. “Thank you, Mr Jarvis. Ladies, I wonder if you could give me a moment to speak with Mr Jarvis. I’ll meet you downstairs in a few minutes.” The ladies all scurried out of the room, their excitement evident without them talking. Jarvis turned to her in the now empty room. “Mr Jarvis, I was wondering if you could- if you could do me a favour.”

“Of course, Miss Carter, how can I help?” Jarvis said, ready to jump in to action for her.

“Well, I was wondering if- you can say no- I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle.” Peggy just got it out, she refused to pussyfoot around it anymore, she had left it to the last moment to ask after all. Jarvis just looked at her, somewhat blankly

“Well, Miss Carter, surely you’d prefer your brother or… or Mr Stark -”

“As much as I love Howard I cannot believe for a minute, that he’d not make the entire thing about himself or be filling my ears with inappropriate comments. And as for my brother, Michael is staying in the background, he’ll be here for me, but he doesn’t feel comfortable being in the middle of it all, given how he’s been living for the past 5 years, which is understandable. And my father is not here, as I planned.” She fought the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. “And it’s you that’s had my back, Mr Jarvis, these past few years. There’s no one else I’d rather have walk me down that aisle.”

Mr Jarvis looked equally emotional, stood a few feet from her. “It would be my honour, Miss Carter.”

* * *

Peggy watched as Angie walked down the aisle, followed by Daniel’s little nieces who were littering the aisle with white rose petals. The music that was floating down over the gardens of the Stark mansion changed and Peggy took a breath and stopped peering through the hedge.

“Ready for another adventure Miss Carter?” Jarvis asked, offering his arm to her with a smirk.

“This is an adventure I’m very ready for, Mr Jarvis.” The two of the fell into an easy rhythm, as they rounded the corner to walk up the aisle. Peggy let her eyes wander over their guests, smiling widely at Daniel’s family, to see his mother tearing up. She smirked at the Howling Commandos who looked on proudly in the rows of seats. Catching Jack’s eyes, an easy smile on his face as he nodded his head slightly. Howard, who was sat in the front row beside Ana and Rose, smiling so much, his moustache threatened to fall off. Michael beaming with the brotherly pride she had missed over the past few years. Ana seemed to be taken aback by her husband walking Peggy down the aisle, and Jarvis beamed back at her when he noticed.

Finally, she let her gaze fall to the most important person in her life. Daniel was stood proudly beside his brother, until his eyes fell on her and his face lit up again. _‘Such a sap,’_ Peggy thought as the man wiped something from his eye and she chuckled under her breath. Mr Jarvis escorted her to the end of the aisle, squeezed her hand tightly and shared a smile with her, before returning to his wife’s side.

This exchange allowed Daniel a closer look at Peggy and that dress. A stunning dress of course, no doubt of Ana’s design, but it was so quintessentially Peggy. It wasn’t the gaudy type you’d see the on the front of bridal magazines, it was elegant and classy but looked like it could be hiked up in battle if she suddenly came across a rogue Hydra agent. Either way, this stunning woman had never looked more beautiful, although he also thought that every time he saw her.

It didn’t strike Peggy, until she was stood in front of him, that he seemed a little taller than usual, even in her heels. And it took her a minute to realise he was standing tall and proud without the use of his crutch. Daniel chuckled, as her face became puzzled as she looked him up and down.

“Oh, that was our wedding present from Stark. I don’t need it to stand, walking I still do but apparently, he’s working on it.” Daniel wiggled his eyebrows her with a smirk, and she chuckled before looking to Howard, who offered her a smile and nod. “You look beautiful Peg, didn’t think it was possible to improve on your usual outfits.” She blushed again.

“Well, Chief, you’re not looking too bad yourself.” She ran her hands lightly over she sleeves of his tailored jacket, before she grasped his hands tightly, and the officiant stepped forward to begin the ceremony.

The officiant carried on talking, but the two of them weren’t fully concentrated on what he was saying. Daniels gaze was soft on her, and she was taking the time to realise just how far they’d come. The afternoon sun was shining down on the whole affair, a positive change from the shady alleys they usually found themselves in for their work. Right then they weren’t Agent Carter and Chief Sousa battling for the safety of the country, they were just celebrating being Peggy and Daniel.

When it came to vows, Daniel motioned to Peggy to speak first, and she gratefully took it.

“After the war, I assumed that I would never experience love again. I resigned myself to the fact that in our line of work, I would have to put everything I had into it to gain any respect in a decidedly man’s world. That my job to protect, that I’d chased for the past few years, would always have to come first if I was to make my way in this world. To serve my purpose. But I now find that I was wrong.” Thompson scoffed from his seat, and Daniel chuckled as Peggy rolled at him. “I was wrong, and that was because of you.” That sobered Daniel up. “You were the one who showed me respect when very few others deemed me of any worth. You were the one who listened to me and saw me as an equal, enough to call me out when you saw me taking too many risks. You were the one who showed me how to love again, and the one who I fell in love with when I wasn’t looking. For all that I can never repay you.” She took a breath, looking into Daniel’s eyes, trying to forget that she was emotionally baring herself in front of far more people than she was comfortable with knowing so much about her. But she continued nevertheless, because after everything this man deserved to know how she felt about him.

“What I can do, is make you a promise. A promise that no what may come our way, be that a rip in the fabric of space and time, or a Russian invasion, I will put you first. You, Daniel Sousa, are the love of my life, and nothing is more important to me, than you. Because I’m with you ‘til the end.”

Surprised by just how emotional Peggy had been, Daniel shook his head as he let out a wet laugh, trying to stop the tears leaking out of his eyes. Angie was practically weeping, small sniffles escaping her, as Jarvis handed her a handkerchief that she graciously accepted.

“Jeez Peg, I don’t quite know how to follow that.” He righted himself, rolled his shoulders before starting his own vows. “For the longest time, I admired you from afar. This strong, independent, gorgeous woman, who swept through the office with an inspiring confidence, in killer heels and red lipstick. You were the only one who looked at me and not the crutch, and I found an ally in you. Someone to fight alongside, something that was unexpected of the both of us. Someone to laugh at Jack at.” She chuckled, knowing their colleague would be rolling his eyes this time. “I made a mistake, pushing you away when we first got closer, which is something I’ll always regret. I was following ancient advice from an ‘inconsiderate wanker’, as you would call him, and thought that a woman like you would never fall for me, the way I had fallen for you long ago. Every day I wake up grateful that you were sent out here, to me. Hell, I’m even grateful for the rift that kept you out her longer. Every day I count my lucky stars that you’re exactly who you are. A breath-taking, strong, bull-headed, infuriating woman who I adore. You’ve had me from that first hello, when Dooley introduced us. And I promise to stand by your side as you blaze the path to whether you end up. I promised to love you unconditionally, for the rest of my life. Because, whether it be in work or life, I’m with you ‘til the end.”

And when the rings were exchanged and the officiant finally pronounced them man and wife, they surged to close the distance between them, the two meeting in a tender kiss as their friends and family applauded.

* * *

Partying went well on into the evening, after a gorgeous meal. After everyone had eaten, then came the dancing. Peggy and Daniel shared a first dance to one of the song’s Daniel found himself singing when he was around her. It was a little stilted and by no means an intricate ballroom dance, but they held onto each other, relishing in the time together with their families, biological or not. After a while everyone joined them, the newlyweds even surprised by Edwin Jarvis and his dancing ability as he and Ana produced a professional looking tango. He was positively giddy when the music came to a stop.

The Commandoes were drinking, joined by Howard and Jack, gathered in one of the corners, occasionally dancing with one of Sousa’s sisters or Rose. Jack even danced with Angie after very little cajoling, and Sousa laughed as Peggy shot him a warning glare every time they passed where they were sat. Daniel handed Peggy off to dance with her brother as he took a turn to dance with his mother.

“I’m beyond proud of you, Peg. And I know our parents are too.” Michael said in a low voice as they twirled around the dancefloor.

“I never allowed myself to imagine I’d be here. Especially with you.” Peggy confessed, and they shared a smile. Michael had decided to go to England in a few months, when hopefully had started to settle, to let their parents know he was alive. He told Peggy that he wanted to see them when he was feeling more like himself, and less worried about the target on his back. She agreed to omit the truth from her parents, promising to be by his side when he returned to their childhood home, but right now she was just thankfully he was here, to celebrate her new life with her.

Later on, in the evening, when most of Daniel’s family had retired back to their accommodation, the rest of the wedding party were sat around a couple of tables they’d dragged together, chatting loudly with raucous laughter erupting occasionally.

“You know we had a bet you’d get married in your dress uniform Carter. I lost money on you.” Pinkerton called across the table.

“Yes, well I supposed I should conform to tradition at some point.” Peggy shot back, smoothing her skirt as it laid across her knees.

“Well, I’d appreciate it either way.” Daniel muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. She smirked into her glass, raising an eyebrow at him slightly.

“Well, I thought she’d never settle down. Spinster for life, our Peg.” Angie teased.

“Oh, please you thought I was seeing Jarvis.” Peggy fired back, causing the man in question to splutter out the wine he had been sipping, to which everyone laughed.

“Yeah, well that was before Chief over here took off for LA and you didn’t shut up about him for months!” Angie replied smartly, smirking as Peggy blushed a deep red.

“Ugh, you should have seen Sousa before he did, the pining for each other was unbearable. Good job he got that promotion, the whole office was fed up with the tension.” Jack added, earning a strange look from the couple.

“Were we really that bad?” Peggy said, turning to her new husband.

“Well, I know for a fact I wasn’t hiding it well, the way Jack was all over me about you.” Daniel smarted.

“Just a gentle encouragement Sousa.” Jack raised his glass as they rolled their eyes at him.

“Well then folks, lets raise another toast.” Howard said loudly, standing from where he’d been sat at the top of the table. “To the newlyweds, the ones we all knew would get here, probably before they did. To Peggy and Daniel. Mr and Mrs Sousa!” Cheers erupted and the two of them shared a sweet kiss, one tasted like whiskey and joy, married at long last.

* * *

Two weeks. Or more like ten days. That’s how long they managed to get on their honeymoon. Six days lounging on a beach courtesy of Howard, but that was about as much as Peggy could deal with anyway. After years of being constantly in motion, fighting across the continent or the US, she found it very hard to relax. Daniel on the other hand seemed to thriving, enjoying the free time with just the two of them. He spent the days lying on the private beach beside his new wife, prosthetic off as he bathed in the light of the sun and the happiness of marriage. He read or napped or admired his wife as she swam and sunbathed in a variety of swim suits, waiting and watching for some time before joining her in the water. It wasn’t like he was unaware of her fidgety nature, his attention was focused on her as always. He chuckled as she huffed and puffed, trying to settle into a comfortable position. And then he made his move, silencing her inability to relax with the soft kisses he placed across her body and distracting her from the lack of impending doom through the physical affections he knew she was partial to.

It was whirlwind and before they knew it, they were back in England, pulling through the gates of Peggy’s childhood home. Her mother fawned over the photos Howard had had shipped over while they were honeymooning. Daniel couldn’t help but smile as Mrs Carter, put one of the frames up on the mantle besides the childhood photos, while Peggy was beaming, with a kind of pride he’d never seen her show before. It was as if somewhere within her, despite the fact she’d actually saved thousands if not millions of lives, that this small part of her was looking for her mother’s approval this whole time. Another side of Peggy he hadn’t seen before came out that week, as she fretted over her father like he was about to break, fluffing pillows and fetching tea. Every time she’d fuss over her Dad, Harrison would make eye contact with Daniel and send him an eye roll which was very familiar, making Daniel have to cover a laugh. Eventually the older man got tired of it.

“Margaret! Stop fussing!” Peggy flinched at the use of her full name, and settled herself back down beside Daniel, who was smirking. Glaring at him slightly, she leant into his side as the radio played in the background, the music drifting round the cosy room as they drank in the comfort of being safe for once. Not that that lasted long.

Their trip was cut short when Peggy received a call from one Colonel Chester Philips. Upon returning back to the states, Peggy jetted off almost immediately for some meeting she had been summoned into. It was three days before she returned to their LA house, dropping her bag in the entrance hall, which was quickly joined by her heels and her blazer was flung across the back of one of the dining room chairs. She sighed at the familiar comfort of being home, the scent of her new husband’s aftershave still lingering in the air. And then he walked into the kitchen to greet her and her heart did that silly little skip thing that it hadn’t stopped doing since she first came to LA.

“Hey Peg,” He greeted, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently. “Everything okay?” She hummed as she settled her head in the crook of his neck, the warmth of his arms encircling her waist. “What’s going on Peggy?” She pulled back slightly, to look at him properly. She had to tell him, husband or not, it affected him as much as it did her, not matter how big the pit of anxiety in her stomach was.

“The SSR needs to come to an end Daniel.” He wasn’t surprised, although he didn’t think it would come so soon.

“We knew this Peggy. We’ve talked this through.” Reaching his hand, he tucked a stray strand of hair he cupped her cheek as her eyes flitted about nervously, trying to reassure her.

“Philips wants to set up a new agency. Howard is on the board.” Daniel nodded as she began to explain. “They want me, that’s what the meeting was about.”

“That’s great Peggy, they couldn’t get a better agent. And isn’t this what you wanted a chance to do? Make a real change?”

“No, but Daniel. They don’t just want me on the board. They want me to be the Director. They want me to run it.” Daniel’s eyes lit up with excitement. He wanted to pick her up and spin her round with absolute joy, and it was another time he yet again felt the ache in his leg flare in longing.

“Peggy, that’s incredible! Oh my… Well, I assume you’re not setting up in LA, where’s it going to be? DC? That makes the most logistical sense. We’ll have to sell this place, get some of the stuff shipped, probably not all of it…”

“Wait Daniel, I didn’t accept it. Not yet anyway.” Peggy interrupted him.

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked incredulously, the cogs already spinning his mind coming to a grinding halt.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about it first, being that you’re my husband, and West Coast Chief. It would completely uproot your life, I know you’re happy here, I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Peggy…” He kissed her softly, “Wherever you go, I’ll be by your side. That’s what I promised right? I’ll find a job or something, maybe the FBI or something, hell I’ll be a house husband. I’ll have dinner on the table every night when you get home, and you can tell me about your day while I run you a bath.” He was outwardly grinning now, and she let a small laugh out at the idea of him hurrying around the house in a pinny.

“I want you with me at the agency. You’re an incredible agent, and it would frankly be irresponsible of me to let another agency steal you from under my nose.” She teased as her hand cupped the back of his neck, but as she leant in to press her lips to his, he pulled away slightly.

“Do you think I could lobby for a raise? And more vacation days?” That wicked grin on his face that made her stomach flip.

“I don’t know, this new director. She might want you to prove your dedication to her.” She teased him right back, sending him a sultry look that was anything but subtle.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to let her down.” He said, as he drew up to full height and took her in his arms, before she pushed him towards their bedroom.

* * *

_Eight months later_

Jack Thompson was somewhat used to getting called into shady meetings, but since Vernon Masters he’d been more and more cautious about what they could entail. So, when he got a phone call from a gruff Colonel, asking him to come in for a ‘chat’ about a position in a yet unnamed organisation, he was definitely hesitant. Right up until he was entering the office building on the day of, Jack had a weird feeling about it. No matter what he tried to dig up on this new agency, there was nothing, no trace of anything concrete, just a few whispers in quiet corridors of it being an advanced strategic unit with links high up in the military.

He took in the ambience of the building, it was different from the SSR, almost cleaner cut, a more modern feel to the surroundings. Passing another man in the otherwise empty hallway, he heard the low muttering coming from the guy about a ‘tough nut’ and a whole lot of other mumbled curses about the person Jack was on his way to meet. Approaching the door that the pretty blonde receptionist had directed him to, he straightened his tie and rapped three time on the door.

The same gruff voice he’d spoke to on the phone called him in, and Jack steeled himself before walking through the door. Colonel Philips was stood on the nearest side of the desk, with the desk chair facing away from the door.

“Jack Thompson sir, I’ve been looking forward to discussing your new agency with you.”

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong Thompson. It isn’t my agency. Its hers.” With that, the chair span round and Jack’s brain immediately recognised the red painted nails and power-move pant suit.

“Carter.” Jack smirked. “Of course.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Jack.” Peggy smirked right back at him.

“So, this was just an elaborate rouse was it? Get me out to DC away from the SSR, to tell me my agency is finished?” Jack asked.

“You knew it was coming Jack, we discussed the possibility long ago.” Peggy sat forward, leaning on the desk and motioning for him to take a seat. “The real reason I wanted you here was to vet you for a role in my organisation.”

“I swear to god Marge, if you offer me a dinner lady role, I’m gonna lose it.”

“Actually, I was going to offer you a different position but if you wanted to spend the next few taking lunch orders, I wouldn’t want to stop you fulfilling your dreams.” There was an air of seriousness to Carter now, a kind of seriousness he had often seen when she was working, but this was different.

“What position are you offering me?”

“Well Jack, I am hiring people I trust to assist me in the running of the new agency. You would be working for me this time, which I assume will not be a problem for you?” She fixed him with a stare that made Jack feel like he was being scolded by a school teacher.

“That wouldn’t be a problem.” Jack said soberly after a moment.

“Then I would like to make you an offer. Head of Operations, working directly with myself as director and our Head of Strategy and Communications. The three of us will also deal with recruitment and training of new agents for the meantime, until we are set up.” The corner of Jack’s lips flicked up at the promotion, as Peggy pressed on. “Howard is heading up the science aspect, assisted by Doctor Jason Wilkes, although they are still technically employed by Stark Industries, lending us their services as consultants. Colonel Philips is here as head of the board, and as our direct link to the US Government.”

“Who’s the Head of Strategy and Communications?” Jack asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Oh, don’t worry Jack, I’m sure the two of you will get on swimmingly.” And the small smile on her face, as Philips started briefing him on what they had put together so far, was enough confirmation for him.

* * *

It was little more than two months later when they were all gathered around the new conference table and Peggy was about to lose her rag with Howard, for what felt like the tenth time this week.

“We are not calling it anything to do with your name Howard. This is not about you!”

“Well, I’m sorry for thinking that they guy funding it and doing all the scientific development for it would be able to have an input!” Howard shot back, and the two of them were half shouting again. Thompson attempted to put an end to it but had no actual ideas to provide, couldn’t stop the two of them from arguing. Sat quietly in the corner, scribbling down in his notebook, occasionally glancing at the key values that were written on the chalkboard behind Peggy, noticed by no one but Philips as he sat quietly contemplating, was Daniel Sousa. The volume kept creeping up in the relatively empty conference room, and Chester Philips was wondering why on earth he’d decided that these two would be the best options for running an international agency. Finally, the pair of them decided they needed to take a breath, collapsing into their respective chairs.

The room was quiet, the silence only broken when Sousa slid his notebook into the middle of the table. Sitting up properly in her chair and reaching for the pad, Peggy looked to see the familiar scrawl of her husband handwriting, across the page and she took in the word with a small gasp. Looking at her husband with a mixture of confusion, surprise and undying love, he smiled and nodded.

“It’s what’s right. He’s what brought the three of you together to create all this. And our aim is to protect, protect those who can’t protect themselves.”

“Well, spit it out man. It’s a big table and I can’t read that from over here.” Phillips said from the other end of the table. Daniel stood up and used his cane to walk over to the chalkboard on the wall, picking up the chalk. Scratching what he had come up with on the surface, he heard Jack let out a low chuckle, and Howard just stared on, almost annoyed that he hadn’t come up with it himself. Returning to his seat, Peggy reached out to cover his hand with her own and squeezed it tightly. Everyone was aware in that moment, the monumental challenge they were facing and the responsibility that rested on their shoulders now, and as the five of them looked up at the name on the wall, it all became real.

**_S. H. I. E. L. D._ **

_Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The chapters will eventually become almost a bunch of complied snapshots from this timeline about the life of Peggy and Daniel, and I'll try to upload regularly!
> 
> If you want to come scream about these shows with me you can find me on Tumblr at momentofch-aos
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, I'd love to know what you think 💛


End file.
